


The Teachers

by donghyucknoona



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Teachers, Basically all NCT members, Consent, High School, Lowkey student-teacher relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Stripping, Whipping, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyucknoona/pseuds/donghyucknoona
Summary: What would happen if the NCT members ran a school?orDonghyuck arrives as a practice teacher to a school with suspiciously many young beautiful male employees. No one compares to his mentoring teacher Mark Lee though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured NCT had enough members to run a school and I have experience working as a teacher, so why not try to make an au out of it?
> 
> Markhyuck is the main couple but most of the classic nct ships will get a cameo.
> 
> Characters are aged UP so now y'all can’t call me or mark a pedo no more. I imagine Donghyuck as 22, Mark as around 28, and the rest of the members in their early thirties. Also noren couple is 26.
> 
> Honestly this is just a porn with plot in disguise, expect things to get juicy from chapter 4 onwards ;) enjoy!

Donghyuck set his foot outside. He immediately regretted leaving his warm safe bed for a freezing and dark morning. Even though it was early spring, the temperature must’ve been way below zero degrees celsius. He cursed at the adult world. Who in their right mind made people get up in the middle of the night at 06.00 to start working as obedient squirrels at 08.00 sharp? Was this how the rest of his life was going to be? He shrugged at the thought. He already missed his lazy university student life, sleeping until 10.00 every day and chilling with Jaemin watching stupid youtube videos in their shared student flat.

The school was located in a part of the city he rarely visited, and it took him until past sunrise to get there. He wasn’t nervous at all, even though it was his first day as a practice teacher at a new school. Donghyuck trusted his outgoing personality to quickly blend him in with the people at his new work place, and his university had thrown him way too many books on teaching theory for him to feel unsure of how to act in the classroom. More than anything, he was excited to try teaching, seeing if his life’s plan B would work out when plan A had failed him.

When he arrived at the destination his phone had pointed out for him, Donghyuck looked up. The modest school yard didn’t make much of an impression on him, other than it being tidy. A couple of trees decorated the space with their empty branches, waiting for the spring sun to help them grow out their leaves. There were high school kids surrounding him from all angles. Not looking much older than them himself, Donghyuck went through a small age crisis watching the kids in their horrible teen fashion, joking carelessly with each other and pointing at their phone screens. It hadn’t been long since Donghyuck was one of them, but at the same time it felt like a fucking eternity.

Steering his feet towards the biggest building, which wasn’t that big really, Donghyuck stepped inside the main entrance of the private high school. The hallway seemed like a regular school corridor, with the exception of some fancy cane palms in the corner. Donghyuck took out his ear phones that had been blasting Michael Jackson into his ears to hype him up. With a gaze that probably looked more confused than he actually was, he headed for the glass covered reception. His eyes were immediately met.

“Hello sweetie! How can I help you?” a pair of soft round lips asked him with gentle male voice.

Donghyuck had never seen a receptionist this beautiful. Underneath perfectly styled bangs a pair of eyes dripped with warmth. His skin reminded Donghyuck of white chocolate. From his posture Donghyuck could tell he was a bit timid, but probably very kind. He could make out the beautiful creature’s name to be Jungwoo from his name tag. It took Donghyuck a couple of seconds to snap out of it.

“Hi, uhm, I’m your new student teacher and I was supposed to meet the principal here at 07.45,” he tried sounding confident. “My name is Lee Donghyuck by the way.”

“I see! I’m sure Taeyong will arrive here at any moment,” the honey voice answered back. Donghyuck had never heard a receptionist call his boss by his first name before but decided not to think too much about it.

“I hope you will enjoy your time at our school.” Jungwoo shot a million-dollar smile at Donghyuck, too early in the morning for him to handle it as a normal person, returning Jungwoo’s smile with an awkwardly stiff grin.

Donghyuck was figuring out if this was an appropriate time to reach back into his pocket for his phone when Jungwoo suddenly raised from his chair and spoke up, “Look, here he comes!”

Down the corridor walked a ridiculously attractive man. He sported bleached hair slightly pushed up, a casual black suit that didn’t seem casual at all in his surroundings, and shining dress shoes. The principal had unusually sharp facial features that almost made an intimidating impression on Donghyuck. When he lit up in a smile framing his perfect straight teeth and reached out his hand towards Donghyuck, he quickly changed his mind though.

“Welcome to NCT High School! I’m principal Lee Taeyong. Nice to meet you, Donghyuck was it?” the principal introduced himself.

“Yes, Lee Donghyuck, nice to meet you. I look forward to spending my spring at your school.” Donghyuck tried to sound polite as he shook the principal’s rough hand.

“I’m sure you will have a great time with us,” Taeyong assured. “Now, let me take you to the teachers’ lounge while we talk for a bit.”

Donghyuck pushed his rucksack up with a little jump and followed the handsome man down the hallways.

“Maybe you’ve heard of the unique concept of our school,” Taeyong begun lecturing. “The NCT stands for Neo Culture Technology, which means we focus on educating in both culture and technology in a fresh teaching style. We stand for versatility and width, aiming to give our students an infinite number of paths to walk in their lives.”

Donghyuck heard his words but was too busy staring at his strong eyes and sharp jawline to really listen to what he said.

“We also utilize a lot of high technological teaching equipment, which means that mostly younger teachers are fitted to work in our modern environment. That’s why you might notice our staff being a bit… below the average age for teachers.” Taeyong paused and nodded at what must have been one of his employed teachers.

The teacher carefully greeting them in the hallway was struggling to carry a bunch of history books, but the stack of books still couldn’t hide his youthful charms. He had big eyes and a v-lined face, his smile hinting at his front teeth, reminding Donghyuck of a bunny. 

“How’s it going Doyoung?” Taeyong greeted without slowing down his steps. Donghyuck just gave a small bow to the history teacher and continued running after Taeyong.

The small school tour came to an end as the two of them went around a corner and Taeyong stopped in front of a white door.

“Well here’s the teachers’ lounge. Go in and introduce yourself, I’m sure most of them will be hanging around in here drinking their morning coffee before their lectures starts.” Taeyong put his hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders and pushed the door open.

“Hey everyone! Here’s our new practice teacher for this spring. Say hello to Lee Donghyuck.” Taeyong pushed him forward into the lounge room.

Donghyuck’s eyes were met by a surprise. There were flower boys literally everywhere. All of the teachers were so young and attractive it felt surreal to Donghyuck. And all male. A group of them sat in the circle of arm chairs with coffee cups in their hands, another one sat by a table reading a newspaper, and two of them was at the corner sofa… cuddling?

Donghyuck didn’t mind being in the center of attention, but when these handsome men turned their eyes towards him all at once, he felt his heartbeat in his throat. To avoid their inspecting eyes, he decided a good old traditional bow would be the best way out of this.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Lee Donghyuck, practice teacher,” he raised his voice to be heard across the room.

When Donghyuck straightened his back up, he was met by smiles and small hand waves in his direction. The teacher that must’ve been the tallest of them flicked his long bangs to the side and got up from his arm chair.

“Welcome to our school Donghyuck, we’re glad to be having you.” The giant surprised him with a warm smile that reached all the way to his perfectly pointed eyes.

“Now Taeyong, why don’t you join us for once?” The tall teacher shifted his eyes towards the principal.

Donghyuck noticed Taeyong had already begun slipping out of the room, almost as if he was scared of something.

“Not today, you know Monday mornings means management meetings for me.” Taeyong’s raspy voice had a hint of vagueness to it.

“Just like Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Fridays as well. Do you have management meetings on Saturdays as well?” Side bangs rolled his eyes and Donghyuck couldn’t believe how he spoke to his boss.

Taeyong was already outside of the room, waving and mouthing a short “See you!” to his employees.

“Wow that was a rare sight!” the tall guy turned around and made his fellow colleagues laugh. 

He turned back to Donghyuck to explain, “You don’t see the principal down on the floor often, unless he’s here to hit on the nurse or the janitor. He mostly just hides in his upstairs office all day and every time we need him, he’s away at some goddamn meeting no one has a clue what it is supposed to be about.” He pushed his hair out of his eyes with a sigh. “Trying to reach him is like chasing a ghost down the corridors. You better depend on us instead, little man.”

Donghyuck couldn’t help but to grin at the colorful description.

“I’m Johnny by the way, English teacher.” The tall one reached out his enormous hand to shake Donghyuck’s small palm.

“Let’s introduce you to everyone, shall we.” Johnny began his round cheerfully.

“This is Yuta, our Japanese teacher.” A big beautiful squared smile shot at Donghyuck as Yuta shook his hand. He had bleached hair and ears filled with piercings, giving off a somewhat classical Japanese host style vibe.

“And this is Jaehyun, our sexy school janitor.” Jaehyun threw his head back laughing at his best friend’s introduction. Donghyuck noticed he was wearing a working overall that tightly snugged around his fit body. Seeing his perfect dimples and glittering eye smile Donghyuck almost had another heart attack while shaking his slender hands.

“Hello there little boy, I’m Ten, the school nurse,” the next beautiful man introduced himself with a smirk, something teasing in his melodic soft voice. He looked Donghyuck challenging straight into his eyes, and Donghyuck couldn’t help but to falter with his gaze towards his scanty medical outfit, tight trousers hugging his waist and a daringly low-cut tee peeking beneath his white coat.

Johnny noticed Donghyuck’s eyes were unknowingly trailing south and was quick to direct him elsewhere to something more family friendly. “At the table we have our old man Taeil, always with his nose down his damn newspaper.”

Donghyuck couldn’t help but to get excited when he saw the newspaper. “Man, a newspaper in actual paper, I haven’t seen one in ages!” he exclaimed, making the others laugh at his young innocence.

To Taeil on the other hand, the paper newspaper was a necessary prop for his life to work, an upholder of his routines. No matter how much the management disagreed with him, he insisted on keeping the crazy expensive subscription in a time where everyone else read their news on their phones. The management probably spent more of their budget on Taeil’s newspaper than they did on facility repairs and student material combined. Completely worth it, Taeil thought every morning when he sat down behind it to drink his quadruple morning cups of coffees.

Taeil stuck his head out from behind his precious paper, pushing his glasses up to his tousled hair. “Taeil. Math and science,” he said shortly in Donghyuck’s direction. Donghyuck couldn’t tell if he was just worn out from his coffee addiction or if he actually was the oldest of them, but he had this crazy professor look going for him that was surprisingly attractive.

“And the two lovebirds over there are Renjun and Jeno. Don’t worry, they’re a married couple.” Johnny nodded towards the sofa.

They seemed too busy being wrapped up in each other’s arms for Donghyuck to have the courage to go forward and greet them. The both of them didn’t look much older than Donghyuck himself, one of them broader with an athletic body and angled jawline, the other a lot frailer with a small angelic face. 

“Jeno teaches PE and Renjun does art and Korean. No one believes Renjun is Chinese because his Korean skills are way better than all of ours.” Johnny laughed again.

Donghyuck let his gaze breeze over all of the young men in front of him. None of them could’ve been more than a couple of years past thirty. Maybe getting up at 6 am everyday this term wouldn’t be such a pain after all.

“Would you like some coffee before your first lecture?” Johnny kindly asked, but continued before Donghyuck had the chance to answer him, “But wait who is supposed to be your mentor anyways? What subject you study?”

“Uhm, music, I think my mentor’s name was supposed to be Mark something…” Donghyuck dragged his answer.

“Ha! Perfect timing then. He’s right behind you.” Johnny motioned with his head for Donghyuck to turn around, so he did.

Standing by the coffee machine holding his water melon printed coffee mug was Lee Mark. The first thing Donghyuck noticed about him was the corners of his thin lips, slightly pointed as his small mouth curled into a smile. He was kind of tall and gangly, but the way his sweater tugged around his torso revealed he was secretly fit beneath. He had legs for miles accentuated by skinny jeans and a tight waist contrasting his broader shoulders. But the best part of him was his messy black hair, it looked so soft Donghyuck felt an impulse to touch it immediately. His charming eyes accentuated by stylish round glasses looked straight down Donghyuck’s soul.

Donghyuck’s eyes broke contact to wander down his sharply cut out chin and watch the other young man’s Adam’s apple bob up and down slowly. This was it, Donghyuck thought. Out of all the employees on this weird ass flower boy school, he had to be the most handsome one.

Johnny broke the silence as usual. “Uhm greet each other maybe?”

Mark quickly turned around to put down his cup.

“Hi, so, uhm, I’m Mark Lee. Ni-Nice to meet you,” Mark stuttered and gave his hand to Donghyuck. The way he spoke was a bit nerdy, but that only made him cuter in Donghyuck’s opinion.

“Lee Donghyuck,” was the only thing Donghyuck could muster to say to this perfect human being in front of him.

Mark scratched the back of his head and Donghyuck watched his locks bouncing in awe. “So, I like kinda forgot about this practice teacher thing, but you’re here for music, right?” 

Donghyuck just nodded.

“Then I guess I’m your mentor. Oh, but I don’t only teach music, I do English as well. That’s my first lesson for the day actually. Mind following me to that one?” Mark seemed unsure on how to handle the situation, but Donghyuck didn’t care. He would follow this man to the moon and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can't believe I'm finally posting my baby. I've had so much fun writing this, it's like the universe has taken its spun inside my head and I cannot stop it. I have a LOT more in store, I hope you look forward to it!
> 
> I dedicate this first chapter in celebration of Donghyuck finally being back from his injury! The sunshine has returned, what a time to be alive!
> 
> Also, a shoutout to my fanfic girlfriend @InLolaMei for always inspiring me with your love and support <3 Go read her fics y'all!
> 
> As always constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as I passionately want to develop myself as a writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark had overslept as usual this Monday morning. He had a tendency to turn his twenty-four hours rhythm upside down on the weekends, losing sense of time while playing around and creating music by his computer. By now, his colleagues and students almost took it for granted that Mark’s lessons begun at 08.15 instead of 08.00 on Mondays. 

Mark just focused on getting to school as quickly as possible, wasting no time in fixing his hair or picking out a nice outfit. He just put on his usual working jeans and gold framed glasses and left his single apartment asap. He had no idea this Monday was going to be different.

When Mark arrived at the school grounds, he still had a couple of minutes left before he had to start his class. He aimed for a quick cup of coffee in the teachers’ lounge to wake him up before going into the classroom. 

Entering the teachers’ lounge room, he headed straight for his savior, the almighty coffee machine. Paying no attention to the people in the room, he reached for his favorite watermelon mug in the cupboard and put it under the machine. While he waited for his cup to fill up and went over the next lesson in his head, Mark mindlessly turned around and looked into the room. That’s when he noticed him.

Mark almost mistook him for a student that had sneaked into the teachers’ lounge before he gave him a closer look. He wasn’t tall but definitely well built, baggy jeans doing nothing to hide his pair of long legs. The back of his caramel skinned neck looked sturdy and soft at the same time, telling Mark it belonged to a man who had been a boy not too long ago. His light brown dyed hair was a bit messy. Cute, Mark thought to himself as he turned around to collect his coffee mug.

Not until he overheard the word mentor leaving Johnny’s lips, it hit him like a slap in his face. He remembered he was supposed to get a new practice teacher under his care starting from today onwards. In fact, Mark recalled a faint memory of an email he received last week from some uni student, but before he had the chance to read it properly, someone, probably Jisung, had ran into his office and interrupted him, making him forget about it all together.

Shit. What was he supposed to do? Mark had only worked as a teacher for a little more than a year, but he was the only high school music teacher available to be a mentor to a student teacher this spring, something he had agreed to half asleep on a conference months ago.

The young man turned around and took Mark by surprise. The first thing Mark noticed was the mole on his neck, looking like it had been painted on with precision to decorate the silky skin. Mark forced himself to smile, but couldn’t stop himself from swallowing hard when he met a pair of perfectly shaped eyes filled with life and mischief. His face contrasted the eyes by giving a soft impression, full plump lips and velvet cheeks with four, no wait five, small moles. He was unnecessarily attractive for a practice teacher. Damn Taeyong had done it again, Mark thought to himself.

Johnny broke his trance by forcing an introduction out of him. He turned around quickly to put down his coffee mug and take the golden hand offered to him. It was just like the rest of him, small and soft but sturdy, Mark noted while stuttering out some introduction his brain did not contribute at all to.

“Lee Donghyuck,” left the lips in front of him and Mark adored his voice from the first syllable. It was light and crisp, with a hint of huskiness and a completely unique tone to it. Mark’s inner producer took over for a split second, curious to how he would sound like in recording.

Mark collected himself somehow and confessed about forgetting about this whole practice student thing, as he thought honesty would always succeed. Then Mark returned to his professional mode, or at least he tried to. He hit a glance at his watch that returned him to the harsh reality. His English lesson started in 5 minutes. He asked Donghyuck to follow him to his lesson, since that’s what he faintly remembered he had done himself when he was a practice teacher.

The young man followed him without a second of hesitation. Mark grabbed his watermelon mug again and the pair made their way out of the staff room into the corridor crowded with students. Mark had no clue what to talk about in this sudden situation. He greeted a few students passing him in the corridor and then noted the heavy rucksack on his student teacher’s shoulders.

“Oh, maybe you want to get rid of that?” Mark pointed to the back of Donghyuck. “Let’s drop by my office first then.”

“That would be great, thanks,” Donghyuck answered before the silence swept around them in the otherwise loud corridor.

They entered Mark’s shared work space with Johnny. Bringing a new person with him into here, Mark saw the place with new eyes and panicked about how Donghyuck would judge their complete mess of random posters of musicians, stacks of classical novels in English and paper sheets spread all over the place. He didn’t have to worry though, as the younger commented on one of the posters while waiting for Mark to make some kind of space for the other to keep his stuff.

“Queen B, huh?” Donghyuck nodded to the poster with a cheeky smile. Suddenly, Mark felt like the younger one there, ashamed of keeping a poster with a lightly dressed Beyoncé at his work space like some kind of horny teenager. He tried laughing at it, but probably just blushed instead.

“Yeah, I love her musical style and voice…” Mark shuffled away the last papers. “You can keep your stuff here for now, until we fix you something better. For how long were you staying again?”

“Almost all term,” Donghyuck replied with his velvet vocal cords that killed Mark a little on the inside.  
Okay, so Mark just had to take care of a practice teacher on top of his regular work for the rest of this semester, great, he should definitely be able to handle that. It wasn’t like he already was drowned in work and grading to the point where needed to escape reality every weekend. Then one glance at the sunny smile of his new student, and Mark was filled with determination. He was going to make this work.

Mark was probably the only teacher in the country to arrive later to his classes than his students. After making sure everyone was there, he asked Donghyuck to introduce himself.

“Hello, my name is Lee Donghyuck,” Donghyuck did an impression of a really bad Korean accent in English that had the kids laughing instantly.

“Just kidding,” he switched back to Korean, “Hiya, I’m Donghyuck, your new prac teacher this term. I study to become a teacher in music, so I’ll be hanging around with Mark for a while,” Donghyuck said in a bright voice.

“How old are you?” a sharp boy in the front asked, clearly noticing this one was even younger than their regular flower boy teachers.

“Oh, I love this question. Guess!” Donghyuck played with them.

A girl raised her hand to give a guess at “18!”, to which he shook his head.

“He’s obviously older if he’s a uni student, stupid. I guess 21!” a boy in the back interrupted.

“No way, I think he’s a baby face. He’s definitely 26,” another student added.

“Nope!” Donghyuck laughed and kept them guessing until someone got the right number.

“Come on, you’re 22!” the boy in the front hit the hammer on the nail.

“Jackpot! Now if you have any more questions about me or uni, I’ll be around to answer them until summer. We shouldn’t crash Mark’s lesson more than necessary, right?” Donghyuck spoke to the class. 

Mark was amazed at the instant chemistry Donghyuck had with his class. He already seemed completely confident in standing in front of crowds, unlike Mark who had struggled like a fish out of water during his first times standing in a classroom.

“Please keep going, I can’t stand any more Frankenstein, I’m gonna turn into a monster myself soon if we read one more page,” the boy in the back shouted out again.

“Park Jisung, please,” Mark warned him with a tired voice. “Now, if I could just get this to work…” Mark struggled with the advanced projector Taeyong had decided to install in every classroom, the machine having more buttons and functions than Mark imagined a space craft would have.

“Let me try it.” Donghyuck popped up behind him, thoughtlessly putting his hands on Mark’s shoulders as he tiptoed to read the screen. 

Mark was slightly confused by the casual touch of a man he had met for the first time legit 15 minutes ago but managed to let it slip his mind. In 30 seconds, Donghyuck had programmed the computer and projector to sync together, using god knows what commands as his long fingers lightly tapped away at Mark’s laptop keyboard. Maybe he could become really useful, this practice teacher, Mark thought contently to himself.

“Fixed it! Now I’m popping to the back of the classroom,” Donghyuck exclaimed effortlessly and walked down to the only empty seat in the room. “Jisung, was it? Is this seat free?” he nodded at the boy who suddenly stopped tipping on his chair.

“Uh, sure,” Jisung let out brainlessly, not expecting an extra teacher to be bugging him during this class. 

Donghyuck made himself comfortable and Mark started torturing his class on Mary Shelley and romanticism. During the whole lecture, Mark felt Donghyuck’s sharp glance studying him down to detail, almost making Mark uncomfortable by his intensity. No other student payed Mark even a fraction of the burning attention he got from his student teacher. Donghyuck must really be such a model student, Mark guessed.

Class ended and the high school students quickly grabbed their stuff and ran out of the classroom. Donghyuck got up from his seat and walked to the front of the room where the technologically challenged teacher was obviously struggling with disconnecting the projector.

“Hey, let me help with that,” Donghyuck came to his rescue again. Donghyuck lightly brushed by Mark’s hand when he took over the keyboard from the older. It happened again. If he was going to keep up with all of this casual touching, Mark wasn’t sure if he could handle this guy. To brush the thought off his mind Mark sat down on one of the desks at the front.

“Thanks man. You really have a talent there, I’ve never seen anyone being able to handle those evil machines with that much ease,” Mark started small talking.

“No worries, I just happen to have a knack for tech stuff,” Donghyuck replied coolly.

“So, apart from the small tech disaster, how was I?” Mark fished for feedback.

“Hmm…” Donghyuck took a while to form his thoughts into words. “You did some things differently from the books we read at uni, so it was really interesting to watch you.”

“Really? I guess you have to adjust your methods to fit the class your having, and this class isn’t exactly the school book example of a diligent class so…” Mark trailed off. “I’m sorry about Jisung by the way, I hope he didn’t bother you too much.”

“It’s all right, I found him kinda endearing. Problem student?”

“Well, he’s a good boy deep down, but he has problems keeping still. Jeno has said he’s excellent at PE though, especially at dancing.”

“Oh, I see. Who was the sharp one sitting at the front?”

“I guess you’re thinking about Chenle.” Mark paused to smile. “I know you shouldn’t favor students, but this one is really talented in both music and English, and at every other subject there is really. A real star student.” 

Mark’s smile quickly vanished when he kept going though, “I just can’t understand why he hangs out with Jisung though. They really get each other going, chasing each other down the corridors, screaming to the point where they disturb other lessons. They even have a habit of trying to play peek-a-boo with us in the teacher’s lounge that’s hella annoying. When they’re together they act like complete 12-year-olds. I wish Chenle had a positive effect on Jisung, but it’s really the opposite I’m afraid.”

Donghyuck laughed at the story about the kids. Mark felt blinded by the sunny radiance of Donghyuck’s happy face, finding himself with an instinct to put on sunglasses to protect his eyes.

As the day went on, the sunglasses idea didn’t seem like such a bad idea to Mark. Donghyuck was really keeping an almost creepy amount of eager eye contact during their talks. He seemed to be an intense guy, this one, it struck Mark. He was already getting used to it though, since luckily Donghyuck’s eyes were so sparkling that Mark was smitten with his energy.

Lunchtime arrived and Donghyuck followed Mark to the lunch area in the staff room. Johnny and the others had yet to finish their classes, so Mark sat down to eat in his practice teacher’s company. When Mark looked up from his microwaved box of frozen convenience store curry, his jaw dropped.

“Whoa, that’s a nice lunch box you got over there,” Mark had to remark.

Donghyuck smiled at him from the other side of the table that looked like a luxury buffet in Mark’s starving eyes. Donghyuck had legit brought what looked like a full course of homemade food with steamy rice, a chicken stew that smelled fantastic, and even side dishes. Mark hoped he didn’t come off as too much of a drooling animal.

“Thanks, I like cooking,” Donghyuck replied with a hint of shyness to his light voice. 

He even had cooked the thing himself? Mark wanted to cry. Was there anything this perfect guy couldn’t do? Were all kids these days this proper? Mark was suddenly transported back to his university student days filled with ramyeon, pizza and the occasional soups.

Mark was supposed to have his shit together now at 28, but he didn't. Sure, he had an okay job and a tiny bachelor apartment, but young Mark had expected more of almost-thirty-Mark. He still lived off convenience store food and spent his free time by the screen. He didn't have much luck in dating, usually ending up with a single date, a casual one-night stand, or a relationship that wouldn't last more than a few weeks, tops months. It usually ended with him giving up his hope on humanity and indulging himself in his work and his music. 

The other teachers often made fun of him for being too serious, too deep into his own world of writing lyrics and producing music, planning lessons and reading classical novels. At least he hadn't ended up like them yet, a whole bunch of guys over thirty messing around with each other without any goal in life. Mark might have given up on the relationship part, but he still had ambitions for his life. He really hoped the "life is what happens to you when you're busy doing other things"-Lennon quote would work in his favor.

His lack of relationships really wasn’t because of his looks, in fact he wasn't ugly at all. The fact that he was attractive enough for Taeyong to hire him should be more than enough proof to convince him to have confidence in his handsome looks for the rest of his life. 

Actually, he wasn’t even that interested in dating to even begin with. At most times, he was happy living his life exactly how he wanted, spending all his free time on his beloved hobbies. There was this harmony of stable routines, a solid income and weekends in front of the computer that made him satisfied. Sometimes, he would feel empty and download some dating app and flirt around until he was full of it, which usually took him around an hour. At other times, when he went into deep life evaluation mode and panicked over not living up to society’s expectations of him, he would go on a couple of disappointing dates and then give it up and roll back into his man cave again. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for in a partner, but no one seemed to fit him right.

Sometimes he was a little jealous of Jeno and Renjun. They would live their whole life together, side by side, giving each other stability and comfort, sharing their happiness. Sometimes, he felt suffocated by the thought of marrying at such a young age.

“So, we’re doing music after lunch right?”

Donghyuck’s soft voice ripped Mark out of his small life crisis triggered by the younger’s lunch box, which was now empty. Mark cursed his talent for spacing out and hurriedly finished his frozen box who had turned cold yet again.

“Yeah. We’re gonna be practicing _Billionaire_ today, do you know it?” Mark said as he munched away on tasteless curry.

“Of course I know it! Heck, it’s one of my favorite songs. I’m so excited right now.” Donghyuck looked like he wanted to jump up and down on the chair. Cute, it hit Mark again.

The music classroom was located in a separate building from the rest of the school, sharing space with the PE hall. Mark enjoyed breathing the fresh spring air in as he walked side by side with his new practice teacher to the lesson. Somehow, he found himself in a great mood today.

“Oh my god, you guys have an actual recording studio here?” Donghyuck burst with excitement upon entering the corridor.

“Just wait, we have five piano rooms for vocal training, two sound isolated rehearsing rooms for bands with a fixed drum set, a dance practice room, and all the instruments you can imagine.” Mark lit up as he bragged about his home grounds.

“My personal favorite is the producing booth though. Only kids with a license gets to use that one, so it’s practically my own.” Mark then decided to spill a small secret to his trainee teacher, “This studio might have something to do with me accepting this job, to be honest.”

Donghyuck shot him a billion-dollar smile filled with understanding and went into the studio like a child at candy land. 

“So, you’re the producer type, huh? I can’t believe you know how to handle all of this when you struggle with simple classroom equipment,” Donghyuck joked, the excitement making him forget that he was supposed to be polite on his first day at a new work place.

Mark just laughed back since it actually was kinda funny how selective his competence was. Just put music to it and he could do anything.

“Yeah, I guess I’m the writing and producing kind of music teacher. Oh and I also rap a bit, but my singing voice is really average,” Mark explained.

“It’s your lucky day then, guess my specialty?” Donghyuck teased.

Mark’s producer heart took a double leap. If this boy sang, he couldn’t wait to hear it.

The students in the afternoon music class were different from the ones Donghyuck had met at the English morning class, except for Chenle and Jisung. Donghyuck made his little introduction round and struck the high schoolers with his charm once again. Mark would never be able win their hearts back to him after this.

“I heard you’re doing _Billionaire_ today. Anyone want to try it with me?” Donghyuck was clearly hyped for this part.

Mark knew he had some decent rappers in his class, but they were probably a bit shy because of this new teacher.

“No one here raps?” Donghyuck gave the kids an expression of a sad puppy. Then he quickly reloaded his spirits. “Mark, you do it then. Let’s go!”

Suddenly, the music teacher found himself nervous. He had rapped a hundred of times with the kids, so it wasn’t that. As soon as Donghyuck pressed play and took a deep breath, Mark understood why.

Out of Donghyuck’s lips came what heaven must sound like, Mark thought. The lovely speaking voice turned into honey spreading in the air when Donghyuck sang. His singing had the light crispiness of his speaking voice, but the warmth of his unique tone came out even more clearly now. At the end of every line, he added the most perfectly controlled vibrato, giving vulnerability to his performance. The soft huskiness made the hairs on Mark’s arms rise. 

Mark looked out over his class, the high school students’ stunned faces reflected exactly what Mark felt on the inside.

At that moment, Mark realized Donghyuck wouldn’t be just a useful assistant this semester. Donghyuck was going to save his fucking life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, chapter 2 up and more chapters will keep rolling in with a steady tempo from now on! Thank you to everyone who subscribed to my fic!
> 
> Also, can we talk about how irl markhyuck blessed us with an almost hour-long vlive this week? Their chemistry really is through the roof, like they both make each other laugh but also care so much about each other and share such a deep bond, ugh, I love them so much.
> 
> I'll be back real soon with chap 3 ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight seeped into the staff room, bathing the armchairs and coffee cups in afternoon warmth. Classes had ended for most teachers and as per tradition it was time for the daily coffee-and-talking-bullshit-session for everyone who had finished their paper work.

“So, guys, have anyone of you seen the Chinese teacher today?” Yuta threw out as he relaxed down into his favorite chair, blowing on his freshly brewed coffee.

“Nope, he's probably hiding at the toilets to avoid a certain someone,” Doyoung replied tiredly.

“You have to let him breathe, Yuta. Your stalking is getting out of control. At this rate he will wake up in the middle of the night because of nightmares of you,” Jaehyun reasoned while giving Yuta the look. “What will you do when he quits his job due to exhaustion?” 

“Oh, I really wish he laid awake at night thinking about me like I think about him.” Yuta begun dreaming away, looking down into his coffee mug to avoid the judgmental pieces of shits surrounding him.

“Uhm did you even register a word I said?” Jaehyun coughed.

“He’s such a fucking dream. Have you ever seen a more perfectly created man? A face shaped to completion by gods hand?” The Japanese teacher had an overly sentimental tone to his voice. ”When we marry, I will knee to his parents and thank them for having sex without protection.”

“Creep,” Taeil stung him from a safe position defended by his newspaper.

Yuta couldn’t really care less about their nasty remarks and went on, “I put my number on a pink post-it today, do you think he likes pink? It should increase his chances of picking it up right?”

“His chances of noticing there’s trash in his coffee cup that he needs to throw away before a disaster happens again, yes.” Mark decided to blend into the conversation.

“That was just a slight miscalculation last week.”

“Yeah, and the other three weeks before that. Poor bastard only works here once a week, yet he can't even drink some free school coffee in peace,” Mark said shaking his head.

“I bet 10k won he's gonna pick up my number today,” Yuta proposed.

“I bet 20k won on him tearing it to pieces in frustration,” Jaehyun countered.

“I'll go for 30k won on you making him cry this week,” Ten shot the highest bid.

“I agree with that one. He will cry of happiness when he realizes what a great catch I am and that I am the love of his life,” Yuta returned proudly.

“I'd be happier catching an ugly trout on my hook than hooking up with a gambling alcoholic Japanese player,” Ten sassed back.

“The fuck, man? I'm an expert at soccer betting, it’s a very serious and scientific life call of mine, and I only drink alcohol when it's game night!”

“Except you always bet half your salary on the losing team because they have nicer asses, and it’s game night every night since you follow every goddamn league on the planet.” Ten rolled his eyes.

“You make this brilliant young man sound like a disgusting oldie. Look at me! I'm still deliciously handsome, I do sports and gym to keep up with this fit masterpiece of a body, I'm a great teacher with refreshing ideas.” Yuta was almost offended now. “I make the world a better place just existing here.”

“Not to Winwin, I'm pretty sure,” Doyoung hit him.

“Fuck this, you guys don't appreciate me enough. I will use my brilliant intellect to grade tests instead of wasting brain cells on you lowlifes. Sayonara, bitches.” Yuta got up from the armchair and walked bitterly to his office to drink his coffee in peace.

\---

Ten minutes later when Yuta had left and the others were deep into gossiping about their students, Winwin walked carefully into the room, looking around like he was haunted by something. Jaehyun held up his hand to silence the others for a second and nodded in the insecure Chinese man’s direction as he fumbled with the cupboard to the teacher mugs.

They watched in silence as Winwin’s slender hands picked out his private mug and suddenly stopped in his movement. He stayed frozen for a good ten seconds, probably panicking over what to do. Eventually, he opted for the only logical solution – tipping his mug over the trash bin, making Yuta’s pink post-it dangle down to where it belonged.

When he finished filling his cup in the coffee machine, he turned around to greet the other teachers with a small bow, glistening eyes fixated on the floor. The others couldn’t stand the way their comrade had made this beautiful being feel and tried to make him comfortable again, calling him over.

“Yo Winwin, come sit with us!” Mark waved for him.

Winwin took a couple of insecure steps forward towards the group.

“Sorry about Yuta, again, really,” Jaehyun begun.

“We wish we never knew him,” said Doyoung.

“It’s all right, it’s not like it’s the first time it has happened anyways,” Winwin said in a voice trailing with sadness, “but I’m still not quite sure how to react.”

“Just ignore the dumb fucker.” Ten gestured for Winwin to take the seat next to him. “He’s like a dog in heat, he will only understand primal signals, like a kick in the balls.”

Ten’s boldness actually made Winwin let out a small laughter and the group collectively felt at ease hearing the angelic sound, sharing uplifting glances with each other.

“Just let us know when he crosses the line, we will come to pick up our dog and bring him back home with a muzzle on his drooling mouth,” Jaehyun span further on the metaphor.

“Thank you guys,” Winwin said into his cup before taking a small sip of hot coffee and continuing, “but I’m okay. I almost admire his persistence, honestly.”

“There is nothing to admire in that bastard, I can assure you. He just wants to get laid but has no idea how to actually do it,” Doyoung added.

“Like you have any advice to give him, you tea prude,” Ten joked back.

“Hey, leave my tea out of this, just because I’m not some sex and caffeine addict monster like the rest of you it doesn’t mean I’m a virgin,” Doyoung stammered and grabbed his dear tea cup tighter. “You of all people should know the health benefits of tea compared to coffee, Mr. Nurse.”

“If never getting laid is a health benefit for you, then sure. When was the last time you had any, bunny?”

“None of your business.” Doyoung blushed and stared down his favorite green tea, playing with the tea bag in the water.

Ten noted the redness of Doyoung’s ears and added, “You’re always welcome to my brothel when you’ve made up your mind, honey.”

“I would never join your disgusting nurse’s office sex club,” Doyoung replied with bitterness in his voice.

“The sex club is not exclusive to my office, sweetheart,” Ten leaned forward and put a teasing hand on Doyoung’s thigh, making the other jump with startle.

The disturbing conversation had Taeil lower his newspaper and sending a death glare over to the noisy group of men.

“Stop it now you two,” Jaehyun marked, seeing Winwin and Mark turning more uncomfortable by the minute. “Can’t you at least behave in broad daylight? You’re no better than Yuta any of you.”

“Omg how dare you compare a fine specimen like me with a rat like him?” Ten got up from his chair in played fury.

Winwin, severely lacking in sense of humor, was the only one laughing at their lame antics. He then finished the last sip of his coffee and rose from his chair. “I got to go to my next part-time job now. Thanks for cheering me up guys.” Winwin lit up in a sweet smile. “I’ll see you again next week,” he exclaimed as he left them with a small hand wave.

“Bye Winwin!”, Mark and Jaehyun sung together.

“See you, cutie! Watch out so Yuta doesn’t attack you on your way home,” Ten threw after him playfully. The Chinese man just snorted softly in response and left the room with a smile on his lips. He had no idea he should’ve listened carefully to the nurse’s words.

\---

Winwin really didn’t mind swabbing floors and drying off counters, as it allowed his mind to wander freely while keeping his hands occupied. He didn’t mind any kind of work to be honest, he had always just been studying whatever and working whatever job that would pay him to get by for the moment. Usually he was hired for his face and body to do anything from small modelling gigs to painfully awkward local commercial films, to advertising stores or selling cosmetics or being barista. The teaching job was just one of many part-time jobs for Winwin, and this Yuta guy was just one of many guys who had fallen helplessly for him. Even so, it really bothered him to have someone panting at his feet. 

Winwin had escaped his hometown Wenzhou and gone to Korea for a year to start anew, to breathe fresh air and keep a low profile. He had imagined himself enjoying his free time reading at cafés and walking along the Han river, not spending his time planning the quickest escape route from a crazy Japanese man.

The bell rang and his boss called him to the cashier. Winwin took the ridiculous order, one sugar free strawberry deluxe milkshake without cream and a honey special spring bubble tea grande minus lemon plus extra tapioca pearls, and he repeated the Korean polite phrases he had learned like a mantra. It was lucky that he had a knack for learning foreign languages, otherwise he would’ve been in big trouble. He was pretty sure some costumers were just fucking with him when they ordered their over the top special requests because they heard his Chinese accent. 

When he was waiting for the pointless sugar and cream-free milkshake to mix, he lazily threw a glance outside the glass walls to the streets filled with people rushing to watch braindead American action movies, buying unnecessary clothes they would only use once or meeting up with useless dating app matches for disappointing dates. He then so happened to lock eyes with one of the strangers on the street, except it wasn’t a stranger. It was fucking Yuta.

Winwin froze on the spot and threw his eyes to the counter. What was he doing here? This was the other side of the city from the school? Had he seen him? Of course he had, they practically had eye sex for a second. A thousand questions ran through Winwin’s panicked mind. Would he come over? Would he leave him alone? Please please please…

Without much courage, Winwin peeked up again slightly at Yuta’s direction only to be met by a bright smile and a wave, Yuta’s eyes glued to the coffee shop as his feet moved him closer. Winwin wanted to die and be buried on spot. His legs started moving on their own, running to the back of the store. He noted his boss yelling about him leaving the order hanging, but the words sounded like they were stuck in a box on the bottom of the sea. 

The escape halted at the staff changing room though, reality catching up with him. He honestly really needed this job, the numbers on his bank account was barely enough to pay the scary hostel lady from locking him into her cellar this month, and the foreigner barrier had made it harder than he thought to get part-time jobs in Korea, despite his handsome face in this vain society. But he refused to serve a man that had poisoned his coffee with post-it notes for a month. There was no way he could avoid giving Yuta the honor of speaking words to him if he came in to order. Winwin was apparently fucked, big time.

Luckily, he didn’t have to think for long. His boss barged in and basically dragged him by his ear back out to the counter while loudly apologizing on his employee’s behalf to the costumers. Winwin went back to focusing on mixing drinks, but he didn’t even need to look up to know who those white trainers waiting next up in line belonged to.

He handed the delayed beverages to the costumers in front and kept his eyes glued to the cashier.

“Welcome… Can I take your order?” Winwin wasn’t sure if he whispered or not. His heart was beating too loudly. He could bet all the money in the cashier that his ears were the color of a watermelon frappe.

“One piece of this beautiful young man in front of me, sprinkled with his number on top. Oh, and make it with extra cream and sugar,” the sleazy piece of shit in front of him flirted.

Unexpectedly, Winwin didn’t actually disappear through an Alice hole through the ground, even though he was pretty sure his brain did.

“That-That’s not on the menu, sir,” was the only thing Winwin could muster for an answer.

“Wow, it’s a waste of you to not have the tastiest dessert in here for sale. You’re making huge losses in sales I can tell you.” Yuta enjoyed himself finally having the conversation of his dreams, now leaning his elbows on the counter to get closer to Winwin.

“Then get me a double shot espresso to balance out the sweetness in front of my eyes,” Yuta said in a voice Winwin was pretty sure wasn’t appropriate to use for ordering at coffee shops, even in Japan.

“Double espresso coming up…” Winwin was glad to have a reason to finally turn his back to the man dog. While getting the cup for the espresso he felt the eyes of the older practically burning a hole through his white shirt. Turning on the loud coffee press, Winwin grabbed a pen and a napkin in a spur of the moment to get his message across without embarrassing himself in front of his boss.

“Your order is done, sir,” Winwin handed the coffee unwillingly to Yuta and made sure to slip the napkin under the cup.

“Please honey, call me Yuta-kun.” The bastard winked behind his bleached bangs.

Doing his best to ignore him, Winwin went back to do whatever behind the counter. He listened for Yuta’s footsteps as the man placed himself at a corner table by the glass wall, of course picking a chair that allowed him perfect view over the counter and the things happening behind it. 

Winwin pretended to bend down and sort the cakes at display to safely inspect his stalker. The passive aggressive _GO AWAY_ on the napkin did not have the effect he had planned for. Instead, Yuta’s face had the story of a prince receiving the love letter of his life written across it. He was really hopeless, this one.

During the two hours until closing, Yuta didn’t even pick up his phone once. Winwin wasn’t even sure if he had touched the espresso but didn’t want to bless him with a single glance at his direction to make sure. Chin resting in his hand, Yuta had been watching Winwin’s every move nonstop for hours with a dreamy glow in his eyes. He sure was annoying as hell, but again Winwin couldn’t help but to feel a little amazed at his stupid persistence. How could someone find a simple guy like Winwin this interesting?

Winwin didn’t have the best impression of macho soccer guys, or even soccer in general as it made grown men turn back into cave men, howling and running after a small rolling ball, fighting themselves bloody and getting pissed drunk because it passed over this or that white line. Yuta didn’t seem like the worst kind though, seeing how many normal friends he had among the employees at school and how he interacted with them. It made Winwin kinda curious to see if he really was as warm and open as his hearty laughter Winwin had overheard in the teacher’s lounge, but then again, his past reminded him to stay away from guys like him.

There was also another dimension to Winwin’s curiosity that arose as he served customers under the eyes of the Japanese man. Yuta was a foreigner like himself, even though he had been in Korea for much longer considering his language level and many Korean friends, but it made Winwin secretly feel an unwanted connection to him. They were like two outsiders in a tight knit society, he couldn’t deny that.

The boss left early, and the closing hour approached. Soon, all other costumers had left except for that one loyal dog occupying the corner table. They really needed to order a bigger ‘no animals’ sign in the future, Winwin thought to himself as he turned around the old school ‘closed’ sign to face the street. Pretending he was alone, he proceeded to get the mop and started cleaning the floor at the furthermost corner from Yuta. Inevitably, he moved closer and closer to his enemy while being consumed by his hungry eyes.

Winwin eventually got tired of playing this game and was the first one to break the silence.

“Didn’t you get my message?” he asked, trying to sound cockier than he felt.

“I did. Your handwriting is almost as lovely as the way your hips move when you sweep the floor,” Yuta’s sappy voice filled the coffee shop once again.

Winwin felt disgusted and dropped his mop in front of Yuta to walk the fuck out of there.

“Okok I’m sorry angel,” Yuta bursted out, “please don’t leave yet, I just want to have a conversation with you.”

“Stop being a dick and get out of here, can’t you read the sign over there? I thought language teachers in Korea had to know hangeul.” Winwin began losing his temper.

“Come on sweetie, just give me one minute. I’ve been waiting for you to get off work forever,” Yuta tried.

This guy really was one of the most persistent hunters Winwin had ever met. In pure protest, Winwin rolled his eyes and dragged out the chair in front of Yuta. If he couldn’t escape him anymore, he might just as well get over with it.

“You have one minute, seriously, I’m timing this conversation.” Winwin sat down and pulled out his phone.

“Oh my god, I have so many things I want to ask you, I don’t know where to start,” Yuta was excited as a child, and clearly stressed. “Uhm what’s your favorite drink?” was the first thing popping into his mind.

“Orange juice, if you have to know,” Winwin answered grumpily.

“Thanks, I’ll note that for future reference,” Yuta eagerly exclaimed. “What do you think about soccer?”

Winwin sighed and crossed his arms. “Hate it.”

“Then you’ve never been introduced to it in the right way. I could-“

“No thanks,” Winwin cut the suggestion short.

“Not even a single game?” Yuta transformed from a dog into a puppy.

The doglike behavior failed to bend Winwin’s persistence as he coldly replied “Nope”, simultaneously as throwing a glance to the ticking stopwatch on his phone.

“I’ll let that one slip for now then.” Yuta fuzzed his brows while working his brain to the max for the next question. “Oh, that’s right, I’ve been wanting to ask you this forever. Why did you come to Korea?” 

“To avoid people like you,” Winwin fired back, completely truthful.

Yuta laughed in defense as he scratched the back of his neck casually. “Ok well that route didn’t work out, next question,” Yuta quickly changed the subject. “What is your dream?”

This question caught Winwin a bit off guard. Usually people only commented his good looks, his dates never going deeper than brushing by the subject of his family before moving on to talking about themselves. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he had ever received a question about his true self, about his inner dreams and hopes. He was suddenly struck by a longing to spill out everything to this stupid stranger just to lift his heart. Maybe that was why Winwin’s tongue moved greedily before he had any control to stop it.

“I like to dance,” slipped out of him.

Yuta looked as baffled as Winwin felt at his sudden sincere answer.

“You serious? I’m a great dancer, we should totally go out to have fun together on the dance floor then!” Yuta went back into flirting mode, Winwin unable to make out if he was lying about his skills or not.

“But why do you work as a teacher and barista then? Why don’t you spend your days dancing with that beautiful body of yours?” Yuta carried on the conversation, the twenty seconds he had left of it.

“I can’t live off it, simple as that,” Winwin responded, again way more sincerely than he could approve of himself.

“Oh, I’m sure you can. I can introduce you to some people if you want. The dancing industry is huge here in Korea.” Yuta actually begun to sound kinda nice, but only kinda.

“I’ve already tried it out and it won’t work for me, there’s no use in trying anymore. I’ll just keep it as my hobby.” Winwin was almost starting to enjoy the conversation. How long had it been since he had talked about himself to someone else?

“Don’t say that, I-,”

 _Ping_ , the alarm on Winwin’s phone went off. Time was up. Winwin’s body stood up on reflex and he crossed his arms looking down at Yuta’s sad face.

“Time for you to leave, stalker.”

“I’m not a stalker, honestly, I really just happened to pass by on my way to the bar and…”

“I’m not hearing any of it, the minute is up.”

Yuta looked down to his phone for the first time in hours and received a major shock.

“Shit! The game begun thirty minutes ago!” Yuta got up to his feet and threw his bomber jacket over his shoulders.

“Thank you for your minute, it was worth every second of waiting. See you at school, my prince.” Yuta threw a sleazy blow kiss and finally got his ass out of the damn door.

Winwin stood in his spot as the door slammed shut and made the bell ring its last ring for the day. He couldn’t quite believe how easily his one wish for the past few hours finally had been fulfilled. Wow, this man really liked his soccer, Winwin thought to himself. Silence filled the coffee shop, along with a weird kind of emptiness that Winwin had never felt on other days when he was the last one working on his shift.

Winwin just shrugged his shoulders to the emotion and bent down to pick up the leftover of his unwanted customer. When he crinkled the napkin of the failed message, he noticed there was something more scribbled into the white surface. He immediately knew what was on it. Heck, he almost knew the number by heart now, that’s how successful Yuta had been at etching the numbers to his corneas this past month. Already holding his phone in his other hand, Winwin gave up. Maybe he should just save the damn number to know when to avoid the stalking calls if Yuta ever got a hold of his own number, he figured.

Winwin sighed, unlocking his display and tapping in the forbidden symbols. There was now a new addition to his phone book.

_010-48XX-XXXX  
Shiba Inu_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a small break from fics to play around irl, but here I am now, introducing the second lead couple to you! I'd like to apologize beforehand for writing stereotypical characters, it's all for the comedy and I swear I know Yuta and also Ten and Taeyong are really nice people irl. If you keep reading, you might find them turning into rounder characters in the later chapters (;
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Winwin and Ten's AMAZING choreography they did for the Rainbow V project, I was blown away big time and fell once again for Winwin's endless charms. Let's just admit we're all as whipped as Yuta for this boy <3


	4. Chapter 4

Ten had a lousy morning this day. The kids had been bothering him with even more stupid sessions than usual. The first of them had booked a time to discuss her sleeping habits, and it turned out she was ditching her grades, social life and health to read yaoi manga all night, every night. The second kid complained of stomach pains, which wasn’t weird when the only thing he could remember to eat was chocolate and cola. When the third kid arrived to talk about her chronic stress from getting enough likes on Instagram, Ten fucking had it. He didn’t spend years in med school squashing medical terms and diagnoses into his head to get payed as a nagging mother scolding kids all day.

When the last kid waved goodbye and closed the door to his nurse office, he threw a quick glance at the clock on the wall. Who would be available at 11.15 on a Tuesday? He first thought about Taeyong, but he wasn’t quite in the mood for his freakiness. He always turned into such a kid and wanted to play with every weird medical instrument he found in here, and Ten didn’t want to play with any more kids. Today he just wanted something short and effective, a good old traditional quickie. And he knew the perfect man for the job.

Ten pulled out his glitter cased phone and swung his legs to the table in front of him as he started typing.

_Slutty Thai Prince (11:15): knock knock_

_Big Banana (11:16): daddys here, whaddap?_

_Slutty Thai Prince (11:16): wyd?_

_Big Banana (11:17): just lunchin with the idiots_

_Slutty Thai Prince (11:17): my office in 5_

_Big Banana (11:17): be there in 3_

Ten smiled to himself and thanked god he had fixed his nails yesterday and had the clarity to put on his tightest pants this morning. He quickly checked his hair in the mirror and assured himself that he looked as delicious as always. To occupy his waiting hands, he pretended to sort his medical stuff in his drawers, in reality double checking where he had hidden all those bottles of lube he had gotten for free at a sex education theme day for school nurses awhile back.

When 2 minutes and 54 seconds had passed there was an eager knock on his door. Ten scoffed to himself and told his loyal servant to enter. Into the nurse’s office decorated with classical educational posters of titan-looking humans lacking skin to cover their muscles and artery systems, a plastic skeleton chilling in the corner and the distinct smell of disinfectant hanging in the air, entered the school’s titan sweeping his long bangs from his face.

“Yo I only got 30 minutes until my next class, so you better make this quick,” Big Banana warned.

“That shouldn’t be a problem with you, considering your sexual stamina is worse than a 16-year-old.” Ten got up from his chair and walked his cattiest catwalk towards the taller.

“Shut up, you wanna do this or not?” snorted Johnny.

Ten just smirked and glued his body to his playmate while reaching behind him to lock the door.

Johnny reached softly for Ten’s pointed chin and stared into his devilish eyes. “Come to Daddy,” Johnny whispered with a grin as he leaned in for a nasty, sloppy kiss. Ten rolled his eyes at the cringe, but since this was the fastest delivery of distraction available right now, he just let his friend be as cringy as he wanted.

Working themselves up didn’t take long, Ten palming blood into Johnny’s cock through his jeans while they were both pulling at each other’s hair and throat fucking each other with their hungry tongues, staggering across the room. Johnny proceeded to push Ten over his work table, pencils dropping to the floor and papers bunching under his lab coated back. Johnny begun tugging at the younger’s pants, but to no avail. They wouldn’t move a millimeter.

“Damn why do you always have to wear such tight fucking pants?” Johnny swore in his struggle.

“Come on don’t be a pussy, just rip them off,” Ten whined.

Johnny gathered strength and pulled roughly at the hem of his pants, making them move a few centimeters but also emitting an alarming sound of a rip.

“Oh my god I told you to take them off not TEAR them apart, they’re designer goddammit!” Ten almost screamed at him. “If there’s an actual hole in them now you use that ridiculously high salary Taeyong gives you to buy me a new pair.”

“Stop complaining and do it yourself then, I can’t fucking handle this shit.” Johnny begun fumbling with his own zipper instead.

After a good minute of wriggling and pulling, Ten made it out of his pants. He carefully stretched them and laid them over the backrest of his office chair and then stared wide eyed at the meal in front of him.

“Fuck I always forget how big you are. If you get any bigger you will literally make me break in two one day,” Ten said in a voice filled with happiness that didn’t match his choice of words.

Johnny smiled proudly at the remark, maybe a little too widely. “Now there’s only 25 minutes left, hurry up and hand me the lube will you? Getting you prepared for this baddy will take you a while.”

Ten wanted to hit his silly fuckbuddy but focused on reaching for his drawer and digging for the small tube, a somewhat advanced task as he was on his back on his desk with his head upside down. Secretly, his heart was pounding with excitement, having this huge man standing in between his legs, patiently waiting to please him.

Ten successfully fished up a bottle of lubricant and placed it in Johnny’s large man hands to put it to good use. Reaching to pull his legs up, Ten couldn’t stop a smile from forming on his lips when he felt the familiar wet feeling on his asshole. 

Johnny hurried to prepare his favorite hole, knowing exactly how to curl his fingers and when to add another one to stretch Ten to fit him. They usually had an agreement to stay as quiet as possible when doing it at school at working hours, but Ten started letting out tiny moans that Johnny found too cute to try stopping. Instead he pushed up Ten’s tight tank top and focused on flipping the tip of his tongue over the younger’s perky nipples to make his moans raise another level and his cock twitch.

“Mmh, Johnny, stop it, we don’t have time…” Ten whimpered.

“All right baby, I’ll make sweet love to you next time instead,” Johnny cooed and stopped licking the younger’s buds.

Ten answered with a shrug. “Just get on with it, I’m ready now.”

Johnny pulled out his slick fingers and lined up his excited dick with Ten’s entrance.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Ten suddenly lashed out from below the taller.

“Fucking you?” Johnny smiled and looked at Ten through his bangs.

“You don’t think you’re forgetting something?”

“Oh, come on man.” Johnny sighed. “We’ve done this hundreds of times.”

“Doesn’t matter, I don’t want to preach to the kids how to practice safe sex while sitting with gonorrhea in my own pants again.”

“That one spread from Taeyong, we have already investigated this.”

“So you don’t care about spreading shit back and forth, making you or your bestie Jaehyun infected again?”

“Hey, I’m a responsible man, and leave Jae out of this.”

“You probably don’t even know yourself where your dick goes on the weekends,” Ten scoffed. “Just put the damn condom on.”

Johnny groaned and walked over to the bowl of free condoms for the students.

“Think these will even fit me?”

“Shit, maybe not. Look in that cupboard instead.” Ten pointed to the left of him, too lazy to get up to help.

Johnny ransacked the shelves, slightly stressed now as the clock ticked towards 11.30. He found the packet of XL condoms and ripped one out, rolled it onto his hard on and made his way back to his desert.

“All right missy, satisfied?”

“Yesyes just fuck me before we need to re-do the stretching again,” Ten said to the ceiling. 

“Here we go then,” Johnny replied and proceeded to push into Ten.

Ten hissed for air but took him all in like a good boy. Johnny added more lube and went on to start pounding his way into Ten, legs and stomach muscles working hard. Ten just closed his eyes and felt himself being filled to the brim, basking in bliss. Johnny picked up the speed of his thrusts, making the office table shake and pushing small “ah”s out of Ten’s throat. Soon, the “ah”s weren’t so small anymore, and the expensive ergonomic working table was in serious danger of falling apart.

“Ten, baby, you need to shut it, the whole fucking school will hear us,” Johnny huffed out of breath.

Ten actually made an effort to keep his mouth shut and secure his future paychecks incoming, but the slamming of the table was still loud enough for students out in the corridor to think about calling the police for burglars.

“Maybe fuck me against the wall instead, it might be a bit more stable,” Ten suggested with a hoarse voice for once not dripping with irony.

Johnny picked his toy up and made him put his legs around Johnny's hips and arms over his shoulders. Without slipping out of him, Johnny tensed his muscles and lifted Ten’s body and carried him towards the wall, Ten’s open med coat sweeping around them when Johnny turned them around and crashed Ten’s back into the wall. Ten just held on for his life as Johnny started sliding up into him again, slamming Ten’s bum roughly into the wall with every push. Both of them started to break out in sweat. The banging against the wall was still kind of loud, but better than the table, probably, Ten thought, but then he couldn’t really make sober judgements right now.

“Aah yes Johnny yesyesyes right there,” Ten let out when he felt Johnny’s girthy dick stroking his bundle of nerves, sending him jolts of intense pleasure.

“Call me Daddy,” Johnny blew in his ear as he continued slamming Ten against the wall.

“You and your mainstream kinks,” Ten sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on this man’s amazing dick inside him to ignore his annoying mouth.

“Say it,” Johnny egged on.

“Nope.”

Johnny stopped moving and put his forehead against the nurse’s to stare him down.

“Say it.”

“I hate you.”

Johnny slid his dick out of Ten, leaving the other whining loudly at the missing friction.

“Okay okay fine, gosh, you’re such a kid,” Ten muttered. “Please, d-a-d-d-y, put it back in, I need you so bad and all that.”

Johnny didn’t have it. “Say it like you mean it.”

Ten collected the last of his disheveled pieces of his pride and threw it out of the window. He lined his eyes up with Johnny’s and tried to look as serious as he could.

“Fuck me, Daddy, now.” Ten spiced his voice with the lust he felt for Johnny’s cock.

Apparently, it worked, as Johnny crashed his lips against Ten’s and pressed himself past Ten’s rim to fill him up again. Ten lingered in the moment, finally being fucked properly. He must’ve done an especially good job, since one of Johnny’s hands let go of holding his ass up and proceeded to stroke Ten’s semi hard dick. Ten was filled up so good, the sensation in his prostate tingling in his back, the twisting of Johnny’s giant hand on his dick. It didn’t take long until he came, shamelessly, all over Johnny’s hand. He kind of lost grip of Johnny’s shoulders and hips for a moment and almost fell down to the floor. Johnny slowed down his movements and slid out of Ten’s gaping hole.

“Shit, this won’t do,” Johnny threw a glance at the clock on the wall beside them. It struck 11.40 and Johnny still hadn’t finished.

“Get on your knees honey,” Johnny demanded. 

Weak-legged Ten obeyed gladly. He struck out his tongue and knew exactly what he was waiting for. Johnny delightedly slid off the damn condom and felt his bare cock in his hands, giving himself the final stimulation he needed. With tight strokes, he pumped himself to completion watching the sinful sight of Ten waiting for his seed below him. When he burst, he let out a laudable groan and shot his white stickiness all over Ten’s pretty face, hitting his lashes, nose, chin and mouth. Ten happily lapped up what he could reach with his tongue and swallowed it while keeping eye contact with Johnny. Johnny loved the sight.

“You’re so damn good, baby boy,” Johnny praised, giving Ten a soft hair ruffle. Ten smirked and got up to his feet again.

“You’re not too bad either, sometimes,” Ten joked and nodded towards the clock. “It’s 11.43 and you look like a sweaty mess, time to clean up honey.”

“Shit fuck motherfucking..” Johnny begun muttering as he ran for the napkins on the side table of the nurse’s office. Ten grabbed some wet wipes and helped clean him up while Johnny jumped back into his pants again.

“How do I look?”

“Like someone who just had sex with the school nurse.” Ten winked.

Johnny shot one of his classic heart throb smiles to his playmate. His charming leer quickly broke when he lifted his eyes to the wall clock. “Shit I really gotta go now.”

“You know, you can just blame the redness in your face on a session of health maintenance. Don’t you think sex should count as a paid wellness hour? It’s just as healthy as running or swimming, if not more since it releases a lot more oxytocin, dopamine and endorphins.”

“Wow suggest that to Taeyong, that would be a genius idea,” Johnny threw out, too stressed to pay any attention to what the medical nerd was actually saying.

Johnny pressed a quick kiss to Ten’s forehead. “You clean up too, you look like a whore covered in cum.”

“Maybe that’s the look I’m going for today.”

Johnny just laughed and responded with a “See you later, lover boy!” as he unlocked the door and hurriedly slipped out into the corridor.

Ten went to lock the door again. He had quite the job in front of him to clean his office from pencils and other things that shouldn’t be on the floor, like sperm. Totally worth it though, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo we've now entered the explicit part of the fic (with much more to come), yay! I hope you enjoyed the crack smut, I had a blast writing it.
> 
> I've spent my easter mostly being jealous of the american nctzens living their best life right now, oh my god they're so lucky getting all these interactions!!
> 
> Oh and markhyuck is back in the next chapter, don't worry (;


	5. Chapter 5

Donghyuck was going along with the practice teacher weeks just fine. He was popular with the students and had settled in with the rest of the employees, quickly starting to follow their inside jokes and antics. Donghyuck already liked Johnny. From the first moment he’d walked into the teacher’s lounge Johnny had taken care of him like a big brother and made Donghyuck feel welcome and included into the tight knit group of teachers. They shared the same humor and had a blast together in their shared work office and on breaks.

And just like Johnny had said, Donghyuck couldn’t trust a word of principal Taeyong’s information to him earlier. As the days went by, Donghyuck didn’t notice any of this unique high-tech versatile bullshit concept Taeyong had went on about. To Donghyuck, NCT High just looked like a completely normal school, except for the creepy amount of young male teachers and employees. Considering the amount of time Donghyuck spent on being tech support to them, they sure as hell hadn’t been hired for their digital competence. Donghyuck begun suspecting that Taeyong solely hired handsome faces, that dirty bastard. And he figured this boss was just talking prettily to hide all the shit lying under the surface of the business, just like all other bosses Donghyuck had met before in his life. So much for his handsome looks, Donghyuck thought to himself.

Speaking about handsome looks, slowly but surely Donghyuck stopped having heart attacks every time Jungwoo greeted him in the reception or Jaehyun shot his dazzling eye smile at him. Somehow his eyes got used to the flower garden of the male employees’ sharp visuals. Or rather, his eyes went immune to everyone but one teacher.

What really made it worth for Donghyuck to give up his social life, set his alarm to 06.00 every day, arriving home late only to eat and sleep and repeat, was his mentor. Just seeing Mark’s stupid face in the morning made it all worth it. He just couldn’t have enough of the older’s big eyes, short sharp eyebrows and cute ears that Donghyuck yet hadn’t mustered the courage to touch. He used every chance he had to steal touches from Mark. The only thing he needed in the world was Mark glimmery laughs to his lame jokes. And maybe a little bit more.

Donghyuck hadn’t planned on falling for his mentor. He had even quit his part time job and said goodbye to all of his uni friends to fully focus on developing himself professionally this term, not to swoon after a music teacher. Wanting to impress Mark gave him loads of motivation to show his best side in the classroom though. Every time he gave instructions or sang with the music class, he felt that look from Mark on him that sent him into the clouds. He knew it was silly, why would someone older want a kid like him? And he knew Mark had to grade him eventually, placing him in an authority position. Even thinking of a relationship would probably be against some law, and a really dumb idea.

Nope, Donghyuck made a decision to keep his one-sided feelings to his fantasy and day dreams, toning it down to the usual innocent school boy crushes he had experienced 24/7 when he was younger. Donghyuck put all of his fluttering feelings into planning great lessons and making a good impression of himself around school. Somehow, it had worked out for him this far.

This week, Donghyuck had finally taken over all of Mark’s music classes, helping the kids with their different projects as Mark’s only job was to observe Donghyuck’s interactions with the students.

“Good work today, the last time you went through it sounded really nice!” Mark complimented his student teacher as the lesson ended and the students had sprinted out of the music studio.

“Yeah, I guess I managed to keep them on the beat at least. Jisung is so much better when you put his excessive energy behind the drums, and Chenle’s vocal chords really does a lot better keeping singing tones compared to when he abuses them for dolphin shrieks.”

Mark let out one of those cute giggles again and Donghyuck told his heart to sit down and shut up.

“The kids may seem hopeless but when you have those moments where they actually work for you and learn something enthusiastically, it’s worth the struggle. This is a really nice job sometimes. You did a nice choice,” Mark philosophized while picking up the cords to the instruments the students had forgotten to put away.

“I hope so. I’ve had a pretty nice impression so far, except for the hideous number of tests you have to grade and the horrible colleagues you are forced to deal with, like Johnny,” Donghyuck joked as he helped Mark to clean up.

Mark snorted shortly. “If you only knew everything I’ve had to survive while working with that man. Sometimes, I wish I had chosen another subject than English only because I could’ve avoided working in the same team as Johnny then.”

“I bet. It’s not too late to go back to uni and do another subject though. Or have a try at pushing Taeyong down from the principal throne, that would be something, wouldn’t it?”

“Me as a principal when I can barely plug in my computer to do a power point presentation? Maybe in next life,” Mark laughed at himself.

Silence followed for a minute as they collected the chairs and put them away in the corner of the studio. Afternoon sunlight seeped in through the windows facing the school yard filled with students happily skipping homewards. Donghyuck’s mind fleeted with the dust particles dancing in the sunrays when a greedy curiosity blossomed in his head. It was a question that was expected for a practice teacher to ask his mentor, right? Donghyuck decided to give it a shot, make it or break it.

“Hey Mark. I don’t think I’ve asked you this question yet. Why did you decide to become a teacher?”

Mark stopped in his movements and seemed to occupy his brain with searching for a proper answer. Then he sat down on one of the chairs and faced towards Donghyuck.

“Hmm, I’m not sure how to tell you this without sounding stupid.”

“Stupid is fine by me, I’ve been with you for weeks already, remember,” Donghyuck couldn’t help but to score a joke when the goal was right in front of him.

“Hey! You wanna hear my story or not, you rebellion,” Mark playfully fired back at him.

“Sorry Mr. Lee, please continue your lecture,” Donghyuck did his best to sound like an angel and sat down on the carpeted floor to intake a listening position.

“Ok so I’ve always known I wanted to do something with music. So, when I finished high school, I went to do a music major at uni, even if I didn’t like, know what to do with the degree when I finished it. I got really into producing and songwriting when I took a course in it, the teacher was fantastic, and I realized I had a tiny bit of talent in it. I probably spent a lot more nights in front of my computer or in the university grounds’ studio than I did partying during my uni days,” Mark paused to scoff at himself. “No regrets though. When I graduated, I decided to try out my luck as a young producer, but it turned out the world didn’t need any more producers, at least not me.”

Donghyuck had been prepared to laugh this story off, but his heart was suddenly stung with something. He watched Mark’s lips move as he went on with the story.

“I tried sending my works to different artists and companies, but after a year or so, I realized I couldn’t live like that. I needed a place to live and food on my plate, you know?”

Donghyuck just nodded, deeply indulged in the past of the beautiful man in front of him.

“I thought about my talents and realized I could easily earn myself a degree in education. I mean, I already had done my courses in music, and since I grew up in Canada I got the English language for free, a huge plus here in Korea. I even have an interest in writing lyrics and reading novels, so why not like give it a try? Kids are kinda fun and there’s lots of work in education.” Mark shrugged his shoulders and continued.

“I went back to uni to receive a teacher’s license, jumped on the first job I could get, and here I am now, stuck in my plan B before I realized it.” Mark smiled into the distance. He quickly snapped out of it when he realized how sad it sounded though.

“Oh, but it’s not like I’m unsatisfied with this. It’s an okay job and I get payed to do something I like to do, that’s a better situation than what most people have already. And I have lots of time during the school breaks to produce music on my own.” Mark did his best to wrap it up with a happy ending. It didn’t save Donghyuck’s heart from feeling heavy though.

The story was way too similar to his own. The dream of working with music, the rejection, the plan B. Donghyuck felt goosebumps spreading on his arms. He felt like he needed to share his story, to support him, to show sympathy, to expose himself to Mark, he didn’t even know. It was burning on his tongue.

“Funny, it seems like all aspiring music teachers are failed musicians then,” Donghyuck began as lightly as he could, as he sucked at talking about serious things.

Mark responded with a soft laugh. “I certainly don’t hope that’s true, that would be way too sad.”

“It’s true for me, as well.”

“Wait, really?”

Donghyuck let go of his inhabitations. He wanted Mark to know him.

“I’ve wanted to be a singer since I saw Michael Jackson on tv when I was barely more than a sperm. My family and friends told me my performances in front of the mirror was outstanding, so I went to audition to all sorts of companies. I went to school parallelly with being a singing trainee from a young age, but no company would let me debut, no matter how many years I trained or which company I switched to. Since it obviously didn’t have anything to do with my impeccable talent, I figured they just didn’t like my look.” Donghyuck felt the need to spice his story with some humor, otherwise it would be way out of his character to tell something like this.

Mark looked kinda serious though. “I’m sure it didn’t have to do with your looks, you look fine. The entertainment companies are just bitches, that’s all,” Mark said, probably not thinking much about the words leaving his mouth.

_You look fine._

_You look fine._

_You look fine._

Donghyuck felt his cheeks heating at the comment that was most certainly not intended as flirting, but he couldn’t help but to interpret it as he wanted. He had to shake off the warm feeling mudding his mind and hurried to continue the story before things turned awkward.

“Um, thanks,” was the only thing Donghyuck could reply, not really knowing what to say for the first time in his life. “So, uh, anyways, I kept on doing singing auditions until I graduated high school, but to no avail. Then I thought the same as you, why not make sure I get payed for working with music? I have a dozen of siblings so I’m already great with kids, and education is kinda okay, as long as it’s not science.”

“True, science sucks,” Mark confirmed with affect.

“Right? You have to be as boring as Taeil to be able to handle that shit, and I’m way too funny to waste my life on algebra and dead people in wigs who wrote numbers on a paper thinking they could describe the world.”

Mark’s giggle edged him to continue on.

“Anyhow, I enrolled uni in music and education, and here I am today, placed on this weird ass flower boy teacher school with a mentor who doesn’t want me,” Donghyuck said as he went back to his lighthearted mode. The bonding talk had made him feel a bit excited, but also something more.

“Yo maybe I slightly forgot about you during the first day you arrived here, I am only human. Doesn’t mean I don’t want you as my prac teacher though.” Mark paused with a smile. “I think we complement each other really well, don’t you? The lessons have been a lot more fun since you arrived, hands down. You’re gonna be a great music teacher.”

Donghyuck had some real trouble not letting his pulse run wild now. It was just a professional compliment, nothing else. Just something any mentor would say to any student teacher anywhere. Get a grip of yourself, Donghyuck, he scolded himself.

“Isn’t it kinda funny we have the same background story though? And a bit sad, if you think about it,” Mark concluded the talk as he got up from the corner chair and picked up his keys from his tight pants’ pocket.

“Now, before we quit for today, would you mind helping me carrying some books from the material storage room? I need them for English class tomorrow morning,” Mark asked as he ruffled his dark locks with his hand. Donghyuck gawked for a second before returning to reality.

“Yes sir, at your service!” Donghyuck jumped up from his sitting position on the mat and jokingly did a military gesture.

“You’re insane, kid. Let’s go.” Mark smiled as he shook his head and walked out of the studio. Donghyuck did his job as a puppy following his owner.

On the way throughout the empty school towards the material storage room, Donghyuck felt like he was walking on clouds with his heart beating steadily in his chest. He had enjoyed Mark’s company from the very start, but now something felt different. He felt a connection. Here was a soul who had gone through the same journey as himself and was ahead of him on the road. Following Mark’s handsome back and perfectly squared shoulders was certainly not a bad choice, Donghyuck thought to himself.

Soon enough, the two of them reached the material room that stored the English novels in class sets. Mark put his keys in the lock and turned it around, pushing the heavy door up with his shoulder and nodding for Donghyuck to enter the room first.

The first thing that struck Donghyuck was the secluded feeling of the storage room. Somehow the heavy locked door and rows of book shelves towering in front of him gave off a really isolated vibe, like a small silent secret library, private and available only to those who owned a key. It would probably be a great place to come to read in solitary, safely tucked away from the noisy corridors and inspired by the smell of paperback books. Donghyuck felt at home in there from the first step he placed with his foot inside the room.

“Hmm I think they’re over here, follow me.” Mark nodded and proceeded to nestle himself down the tight spaces between the shelves. The place was cramped with rolled up maps, various science equipment and a huge old terrestrial globe camping in the corner. Korean poetry shared shelves with Shakespeare and it was all a mess, but a cozy, intellectual mess, Donghyuck thought. He followed his favorite back to the other corner of the room, where it had halted to read the titles on the backs of the books.

This corner was a bit darker than the others, since the lamp light couldn’t reach behind the tall shelf. Mark obviously struggled reading the small letters of the books on the top shelf, squinting his eyes cutely behind his round glasses and pointing with his hand to help his reading.

“I have perfect vision, let me look. What book you searching for?” Donghyuck offered.

“Kafka’s Metamorphosis, I’m sure it was around here somewhere…” Mark talked back up into the top shelf.

Donghyuck, being a tiny bit shorter than Mark, took support with his left hand on Mark’s warm shoulder and tiptoed to read the books’ titles.

“Let’s see…” Donghyuck swept the fingertips of his other hand over the book backs until he found what he was looking for, a thin novel with a dark brown back with even more darkly printed letters.

“Here it is,” Donghyuck said. As he picked the book out of the shelf, the back of his hand brushed by Mark’s hand still in search up among the other books.

It suddenly struck him how close together they stood. Donghyuck could hear Mark’s breath and feel Mark’s warmth through his shoulder. Standing halfway on his tiptoes, Donghyuck’s face was at the exact same height as Mark’s. Mark turned his head around to meet his obviously searching gaze. 

In a second, the air filled thick with tension at the back of the secluded material storage room. Donghyuck didn’t dare to move. He just felt his eyes flutter and a heavy lump forming in his stomach as Mark stared intensively at him. He was close, so damn close. Donghyuck’s heart started racing like crazy. Mark could probably see the blood burning in his ear tips, but he still couldn’t move away, completely enchanted by Mark’s closeness. 

Donghyuck broke eye contact to stare down at Mark’s irresistible lips, licking his own ones with a dry tongue on reflex. Mark’s eyes fell down to follow Donghyuck’s tongue movement, and Donghyuck was pretty sure the older quickly dragged a breath through his nose, his chest rising in tension. 

Donghyuck was just about to lean in when Mark turned his head away and backed a step, leaving Donghyuck’s hand on Mark’s shoulder to fall down in the cold air. He swiftly grabbed the book from Donghyuck’s hand.

“Thanks,” Mark whispered while still looking away. Donghyuck swallowed his dry throat and tried to get his paralyzed body to start working again.

“Um, you’re off for today, see you tomorrow.” Mark just walked straight out of the room, leaving Donghyuck with a painfully beating heart and burning red cheeks in the dark corner of the storage room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand the superior ship is back! Irl markhyuck seems to have such a great time ~~at their honeymoon~~ in america right now, it makes me so happy to see the best friends play around and enjoy their life together, I'm such markhyuck trash I want to cry just thinking about them oh god.
> 
> Sorry for being a bit slow with updating, frankly I've been on such a writing frenzy lately I didn't have time to actually edit and publish what I've written lol. Will try to keep them chapters coming weekly from now on. Thank you to everyone who has supported my fic so far! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Mark had definitely felt it. He had kissed quite a few people before, and he recognized the tension filling the air that revealed two people wanting each other. It was without a doubt that feeling that had lingered in the air yesterday, so thick he could’ve felt it with his fingertips if he had tried to. He wasn’t mistaken, nor confused. He was in pure panic.

The last thing he had expected when taking on a practice teacher was wanting to kiss him. A practice teacher was supposed to be an annoying nuisance, someone asking too many stupid questions and fumbling around in the classroom with no clue of what they’re doing. They were not supposed to be a perfect star, a bright sun radiating in the classroom and drawing everyone’s attention to them. They were not supposed to have an angel’s voice and all the skills that Mark lacked himself. They were not supposed to make Mark feel like he kinda wouldn’t be able to go on with his teaching without him by his side.

Maybe Mark was just jealous of this new guy. He was younger than him, he still had that air of carelessness oozing around him. With annoying ease, he handled all the daily technical problems that previously had made Mark wanting to rip out his hair. And honestly, Mark had always had a bit of a complex for being a music teacher without possessing a clear singing voice. Sure, he had every other part you could ask of a teacher in music, he clearly didn’t lack in musicality as he rapped like a god, wrote like a poet and played all kinds of instruments effortlessly. But every so often he failed to help one of his students specialized in singing, as he could only guide them so much with his producer directions. Sometimes he had to send them away to a real singing coach, while it wasn’t a big deal for a basic high school music teacher to do, it still hurt Mark’s teaching pride a little every time he felt like he wasn’t enough. Now the heavens had sent Donghyuck to him, making both him and Taeyong break out in hallelujah, since it cut the costs of Mark’s pride and the school's singing coaching resources in one go. 

Yes, that was it, he most probably was only jealous of Donghyuck for having something he deeply wanted. It wasn’t because of his long eyelashes and soft fuzzy cheeks that captured the dim light behind the bookshelf. It wasn’t because of his pink tongue wetting those plump limps. It wasn’t because of how his small hand had burned a hole through the fabric of Mark’s shirt.

Mark opened his eyes to take a peek at his phone in the darkness. 04.18. Not good. Mark never wasted a second without sleeping when he was in his bed. On work days, he usually had to drag himself up from the comforting fluffiness at around 07.00 to have even the slightest chance to make it to his morning lessons in time. It wouldn’t be a problem this Tuesday, it seemed.

\---

“Hola Mark! You look like shit on this beautiful spring day. Did you get hit by a truck yesterday or what?” Johnny greeted him in their shared work space when Mark stumbled in at 07.45, a new personal best.

As much as he hated his English colleague, he did a good job at easing Mark’s nervousness.

“Thank you, Johnny, you look great today as well,” Mark lazily threw back at him.

“Thanks! Unlike you, I get laid regularly, more precisely every time I knock on the nurse’s door. It’s a great skin care regime, you should totally try it out,” Johnny teased while sorting his papers for the upcoming lesson.

“Yeah I heard sperm is great for your skin, maybe you should quit teaching and start selling your jizz in jars instead,” Mark came back at him.

“Wow wow tiger hold it! What’s up with the mood this morning? Did you break you precious watermelon mug or something?”

Mark didn’t even bother to answer and just rolled his eyes in response. If he went to the storage now, he could still avoid meeting Donghyuck in the corridor. It would be hell carrying the whole class set of books by himself though. And he couldn’t avoid his practice teacher all day, it was his fucking job to let Donghyuck stalk him. Mark sighed deeply out loud and went for the storage room anyways. He could at least push forward the dreaded moment a few minutes more.

With way too much effort, Mark carried the thirty books or so into his classroom successfully. He was lowkey sweating when his students entered the room with surprised faces, finding their chronically late and lazy teacher early and panting. 

“Good morning professor Lee! You look like absolute shit today, what’s up?” Jisung greeted him cheekily.

“I have already been told that, thank you very much Park Jisung.” Mark didn’t have time for his bullshit right now. His lesson begun in three minutes and Donghyuck still hadn’t arrived, which was very odd. He had to take the bull by it horns and return to his office, it seemed.

“Be right back,” he told his students as he rushed down the corridor to pick up the person he absolutely did not want to meet. At least Mark had to act like the grown up he was here, he guessed.

To his surprise, he found no Donghyuck in the office. He returned back to his class, took a deep breath and held the lesson with thoughts about the practice teacher spinning in the back of his head. Had he scared him away? Had he hurt him in some way? Would he be fired by Taeyong for not being able to care for his student teacher properly?

Mark begun to feel angsty, and he absolutely hated feeling angsty. Luckily, he found Johnny’s dumb head accompanied by another person in the cramped office space when he got back from his lesson.

“Hi,” Mark started off slowly to his apprentice.

“Oh, hi, uhm,” Donghyuck was pulled out of his work, or daydreams, Mark wasn’t sure which. “I- I kinda overslept this morning, sorry bout that. Didn’t want to interrupt your lesson so I stayed here to work on some uni assignments instead, I guess,” Donghyuck rambled on. His brown hair was messy, and he looked possibly even more fucked up than Mark.

“No problems. Let’s go now, music is up in ten,” Mark kept it short and professional, at least he tried to.

The awkwardness between them lasted all through the music lesson. Luckily for the both of them they could focus fully on their students, avoiding too much interaction with each other. When they got back to the English teachers’ office to plan for upcoming lessons, Johnny couldn’t help but to get involved within five minutes.

“You guys are really hopeless today. Stop it with the pms, boys.” Johnny broke the faked focused silence in the room. “Donghyuck, what do you like? You’re a MJ fanboy considering your fashion choices, right?”

Donghyuck bent in his seat to give Johnny a nod over the stacks of books, in honor of the day wearing his Michael tee he always wore to give himself a little boost of mood.

“That’s it. I’m putting on my LP and you’re going to dance to _Billie Jean_ with me,” Johnny ordered as he got up to dig out his record player. Johnny had a bit more technical skill than his fellow English colleague, enabling him to plug in the player and get it ready in minutes.

The scratching sound of the needle rasping against the plastic lines spread in the office. A familiar steady beat accompanied by the crisp voice of the king of pop found its way into Donghyuck’s ears, along with the unstoppable ability to make Donghyuck want to sing and dance like a fool. Johnny dragged Donghyuck up from his seat and begun moonwalking horribly in front of him. More than anything, Johnny looked like an old geezer attempting to floss but failing miserably. Not very gracious, neither smooth.

“Dude, that’s not how you do it,” Donghyuck let out and made way to show them a true moonwalk. Johnny clapped at him as he went at it, Mark turning around in his seat to watch Donghyuck dazzling in his natural habitat. In no time, Mark was bursting out laughing at Johnny and Donghyuck looking like two idiots imitating Jackson’s dance moves and hip trusts.

“Come on you nerd, get up here,” Johnny called for Mark. “Show off that popping and locking I know you practice in secret in front of your bedroom mirror!”

Mark felt shy at first, but let the music guide him. The record player skipped from record to record, and the three teachers danced and jumped like there was no tomorrow, the party probably being heard to the corridor outside, but they didn’t care. Music really had the power to heal anything to Mark. When they had wasted a good half hour like drunk teenagers, the needle jumped off the record and the three of them sat down huffing.

“Now that’s better, right?” Johnny shot a wide smile at them, sweat pearling at his forehead.

Both Mark and Donghyuck laughed in unison, eyes meeting for the first time since yesterday. Things were going to be okay between them, probably.

\---

The week went on, and as long as Johnny or the others were with them, they acted normal again. Sometimes, Mark even forgot that anything had ever happened to disrupt their peaceful happy workdays.

The storage room thing more and more seemed like a fantasy to Mark, a distant memory from a parallel universe, a mirage that he had just made up inside of his head. But every time he truly started to doubt if it had been real, the memory of the tip of Donghyuck’s tongue wetting his soft lips with glistering saliva struck Mark's inner vision.

Mark didn't want to think about it during work hours, but he would be lying if he said he didn't. When he saw the pink pair of lips flowing with the tones of music or stretching into a sparkling smile, he thought of it. He really did. He couldn’t allow himself to dwell in the thought for too long, but it kept reoccurring like waves on the ocean. What would those lips taste like on his own? 

When Mark needed to sort out his mind, writing was his savior. Every night since he was a high school student himself, Mark had the habit of taking out his comforting bright blue notebook and spilling his worries from his head down into black and white before sleeping. Mark’s diary entries in the last week had been mostly filled with an internal battle between being a professional teacher and authority, or letting himself loose for once, while he was still young and all that. In his entries he had briefly summarized his adventures on google, reading up articles from questionable sources on student-teacher relationships that had ended up with the student blabbing on the teacher making them lose their job and even face prison charges. He knew Donghyuck wasn’t a minor at least, but the situation still elaborated itself as borderline dangerous in Mark’s paranoid mind. He really needed this job and wouldn’t take even the smallest risk of losing it. 

Then there were the contrasting paragraphs about Donghyuck’s voice, his amazing sense of humor and his bright smile. Why did he have to be so cute? It was impossible to ignore him and his mindless touches that Mark would never get used to since they felt too much like shocks through his body. Wasn’t this exactly what he had waited for? Why couldn’t Donghyuck just be reborn as a thirty-something that Mark met at a normal date after briefly chatting on an app?

Eventually, the Friday approached, which meant that the students of his English class had the deadline of their essays, which meant that the books would be returned, which meant that Mark would have to return to the dreaded material storage room. As he and Donghyuck were on better terms now, it wouldn’t make sense for him to avoid asking for a helping hand from his practice teacher again. Mark decided that the heavy lump in his stomach shouldn’t stop him from acting professional, it really shouldn’t. Just handle this like a grown-up goddammit, Mark tried to put a spell on himself.

“And time’s up! Send the documents to me and don’t forget to add your names. Books here, please.” Mark gestured with his hand for his students to place their book at his teacher’s desk at the front of the classroom.

Jisung was the first one to spring up from his seat, half running to throw his book at Mark’s desk, closely followed by his bestie Chenle. The latter earned a small “Good job, today,” from Mark who couldn’t hide his extra fondness for the Chinese boy.

When all kids had exited the door, Donghyuck came up from his auscultation seat.

“You need help with that, right?” Donghyuck threw a nod at the stacks of novels on the surface of the table.

Mark delayed his answer by a tiny microsecond, but it was enough to make him worry he had sent some kind of signal to Donghyuck.

“Yeah sure that would be great thanks,” Mark blurted out, sounding a little too much like a robot.

Donghyuck answered back with a mysterious snort and begun picking the books into his arms.

His student teacher tried to make a conversation with Mark during the dreaded walk through the corridors, but Mark’s heart was pounding way too hard for his mind to focus on small talk. He was pretty sure his mouth moved but wasn’t quite aware what words he used to contribute to the subject. The only thing Mark could focus on was putting one foot ahead of the other, keeping the books in his arms secure, and absolutely not meeting Donghyuck’s eyes.

Much sooner than he had wished for, the pair reached the alleyway with the door of disaster. Mark fumbled with his keys and almost dropped them to the floor, if Donghyuck hadn’t thrown himself forward to lend a saving hand to prevent a catastrophe. The mere pressure of Donghyuck’s hand pushing the stack of novels close to Mark’s chest was enough to make Mark feel his cheeks involuntarily blossoming. With eyes firmly locked at the door Mark let out a small “thanks” through his close-bitten teeth as he proceeded to unlock the white door with much struggle. 

As soon as the door clicked open, he regretted bringing Donghyuck back with him into the tiny universe of its own located at the bustling school grounds. The secluded space and the faint smell of old books immediately brought back all of the tension from the last time they visited together. Mark’s mind was spinning with the inner fight from his diary, one side of him demanding professionalism, the other wanting to let everything go. When the door shut behind them, he knew he was fucked.

Still, Mark proceeded with determined steps towards the back of the material storage room, moving through the rows of shelves until he found the right one waiting for him in the corner. Without looking back at Donghyuck, he began putting the books back in place one after another. To get over with it as quickly as possible, Mark went on to pick books directly from the stack Donghyuck was carrying in his arms standing beside him, which wasn’t a very good decision. As soon as Mark reached the last bunch of books leaned on Donghyuck’s chest, he had nothing else to do than to watch Donghyuck stretch himself up towards the highest shelf to put the final book back in place. Mark noticed how Donghyuck was probably around the same height as himself when he finally straightened up from his slouching posture that Mark always had found strangely attractive, as it surrounded Donghyuck with an air of youthful carelessness. 

He really was so young, but so damn irresistible. Mark secretly observed Donghyuck’s full upper lip, his broad handsome neck, those heavenly smooth hands putting the last copy of the Kafka novel where it belonged. Being this close to Donghyuck in this isolated place, Mark's mind failed him. He really needed to feel that caramel skin that glowed even in the shadows. He really needed those luscious pink lips on his own.

Donghyuck must've felt a trace of Mark’s wanting gazes on his skin as he turned his head around. As Donghyuck caught Mark’s eyes disclosing his innermost thoughts, the tension swept thick in the air around them once again. Mark watched the change in the younger from surprise to determination, desire filling the deep brown eyes to the width as he turned towards the older.

This time, Donghyuck couldn't control himself. He reached for Marks arm, the small of his palm sending a jolt through the older that made him back away.

“We shouldn't...” Mark whispered in confusion as he looked down, left, anywhere except on the other. His heart was beating harshly in his ears and his mind was in a gutter, but soon his eyes betrayed him again, searching for those jewels filled with life that Mark couldn't stop thinking about. Regaining eye contact, Donghyuck took another step forward as to test grounds. Contrary to his words, Mark remained in place, unable to gain any control of his paralyzed limbs as he was hypnotized by Donghyuck’s magnetic force pulling at him. He let Donghyuck place his hands on his arms again, cautiously tugging at the fabric of his sweater, the tiny movement meaning so much more.

Donghyuck’s hooded eyes faltered back and forth between Mark’s eyes and lips, as if checking for permission one last time. Then he took one last step forward and closed the distance between them.

With a spark, their lips met.

A wave of hotness went through Mark's body as he felt Donghyuck’s plump softness meet him. He felt his own eyelashes fluttering shut and world turning dark as he surrendered to Donghyuck’s lips, letting the warm feeling fill him completely. The kiss started tentatively, the both them carefully exploring the others’ lips. In between delicate movements, Mark felt Donghyuck’s shaky breaths tickle his skin, revealing his yearning, creating a trembling emotion inside Mark.

Slowly, their tongues came out of their caverns, greeting each other softly. Mark suppressed a shiver of craving when he felt the tip of Donghyuck's slick tongue enter him. Donghyuck tasted like sunshine to Mark. Those heavenly lips that had occupied his fantasies for these last weeks were finally on his, and they felt better than he ever could’ve imagined.

Their breaths sped up as Donghyuck made his way into Mark with eagerness, Donghyuck bringing his shaking hands up to Mark's nape, pushing the two of them even closer with careful pressure. The kiss deepened, adding desperation and wetness, both of them unbothered by Mark's glasses crashing slightly with Donghyuck’s cheeks. Tongues were now twisting and curling, mixing with each other, the lines separating the two fading quickly.

Then Mark felt Donghyuck's increasing need, his force pushing Mark’s body with faltered steps into the shelf at the opposite corner wall. As Mark crashed back first into the bookcase, copies of Oscar Wilde’s _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ , Virginia Woolf’s _Orlando_ and Jane Austen’s _Pride and Prejudice_ fell out and tumbled on the floor. The edges of the shelves dug uncomfortably into Mark's back, but he paid no attention to any distractions. The only thing in the world he felt right now was how incredibly right it felt to have Donghyuck’s burning lips on his. He let his hands wander from Donghyuck’s soft waist to his broad back, bringing the warmth of his body closer as he opened his mouth for Donghyuck to reach even more of him. Mark gasped for air as he felt his whole being pulled into the feverish kiss, heart racing and blood burning like fire. He wanted more of Donghyuck, more of his softness, his warmth, his wetness.

Mark grabbed on to the younger to switch their positions, now shoving Donghyuck against the bookcase. Donghyuck let out a small moan that was quickly swallowed by Mark’s mouth covering his again, Mark kissing him passionately as he felt Donghyuck’s fingers climbing from his neck and nestling their way into Mark’s hair, needily pulling at the strands of hair he could gather. Tongues were wrestling and huffs of air combined with slick wet kissing sounds filled the back of the material storage room. 

That’s when Mark realised what he was doing. Reality struck like lightning through his fogged mind and he broke the kiss. Donghyuck slightly opened his eyes mudded with desire to check on the older, moving one hand down to Mark's collar to pull him back to his swollen parted lips again. Mark couldn’t do it though. He needed to keep his shit together to keep this job. He needed to act like a grown up. He couldn’t risk it all for the sunshine inside of Donghyuck. With much restraint, Mark let go of Donghyuck. They shared a brief moment of panting until Mark caught his breath enough to say what he needed to say.

“Sorry…” Mark forced out of himself, brows furrowed and eyes shut. He didn’t want to meet the disappointment in Donghyuck’s eyes that he knew those words would cause him.

Mark took a step back while fixing his golden frames back into place, gaze fixed at the novels basking all over the floor. The hotness still hadn’t left his body and blood was rushing through his pounding head, making him unable to sort out right from wrong. With a sigh heavy of regret, he turned around and walked out of the material storage room, once again leaving Donghyuck in the corner, panting and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I've finally returned from Donghyuck sending me to a place far, far away with his holy highnote in Highway to heaven. Now I'm working fulltime at sobbing over happy puppy Mark's return to Canada this weekend, there's never a calm moment being a markhyuck stan.
> 
> I can't believe I'm posting this chapter that has been with me for so long at last. I hope it was worth waiting for, ~~sorry not sorry about the tiny angst though~~ (;
> 
> Thank you guys for every subscription, kudos and comment, they really light up my life <3


	7. Chapter 7

Friday afternoon. The thrilling promise of weekend freedom hung in the air all around the school corridors like an intoxicating mist. A few hours left, then Jaehyun could do whatever he wanted, whether that would be watching sappy kdramas in his pajamas or going out getting shit faced with Johnny as per tradition. Just a few hours more.

The air around Jaehyun was mostly filled with a loud and obnoxious drilling sound though. He had to fix the clock hanging on the corridor wall since someone, Jaehyun strongly suspected Jisung, had a habit of jumping and hitting it every time he passed by for lunch. The action had taken out its toll on the poor old clockwork that finally decided to give up its last breath yesterday, causing a hoard of students to blame the hall watch for their late arrivals to the lessons.

In between shifting sizes and screws for the drilling machine, Jaehyun chatted with the kids passing by. A few students stopped to snicker and giggle behind his tightly dressed ass that was perfectly elevated to public view by the ladder on which he was standing. Jaehyun didn’t mind though, he loved playing around with the high schoolers and teased them for staring too long at him. He knew the effect his dimple smile had on everyone, and he couldn’t deny he was kinda popular at his work place.

When Jaehyun was concentrating on drilling in an especially tricky screw, he suddenly felt a rough slap on his butt. That was not the game of some student, he was pretty sure. Jaehyun had to turn the drill off and look down, even if he already knew who was standing there. His eyes were met by his boss’ smirking face and hungry eyes.

“Come upstairs when you’re done with that,” Taeyong ordered in a low voice, slipping away down the corridor and up the stairs to his secluded office before Jaehyun even had a chance to protest.

Jaehyun knew he should probably report his boss’ sexual harassment to the labor union. Taeyong clearly abused his power over him, and he was a really nasty principal. The doubtable methods he used for hiring employees would be enough to get him reported on their own, but on top of that he slept with his staff from the lowest rung of the ladder in the school hierarchy. He was an asshole, frankly speaking. Yet Jaehyun couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. He was so damn hot, and their sex was some of the best he ever had.

Maybe Jaehyun felt a little bit pressured to agree to his boss’ requests, suspecting that sudden raise from last year would disappear from his paycheck, if not his whole paycheck, if he refused. Maybe he tried to suppress these thoughts by making the best of the situation and convincing himself that he loved what Taeyong did to him. Maybe he really did enjoy their kinky escapades. He was a grown ass man now and he could decide to sleep with whoever he wanted, Jaehyun reasoned with himself to clear his consciousness.

Jaehyun finished up the drill work and got down from the ladder to pack his stuff. He had taken a shower this morning, right? Not that he believed Taeyong would actually care, he would probably eat Jaehyun alive even if he was marinated in sweat. Jaehyun made his way to his small dark janitor’s closet, put the toolbox in the locker and turned on some cold water in the god-forgotten sink in the corner of the room. Someone had probably placed it there to be used by the cleaning staff, which lately usually meant Jaehyun since the school had needed to save money in the past months. Jaehyun washed his dirty hands and splashed his face, the coldness clearing up his head. Was he really going to do this to himself again?

“Fuck it,” Jaehyun said out loud to himself. It was Friday and he deserved to have some fun.

He dried himself off with his towel, a few waterdrops still left hanging in his streaky bangs as he exited the room. In no time, he found himself standing outside of Taeyong’s thick wooden door. With a deep breath, he knocked on the forbidden gate.

“Welcome inside.” He heard Taeyong’s muffled voice from the other side.

Jaehyun opened the heavy door and entered the principal’s office. It was much bigger than needed, the excessive space explaining why there was no other offices on this floor, as this one must’ve eaten them all. Taeyong had really went all out with his wet dreams when he decorated the place, all furniture in dark mahogany wood and expensive leather. To fill out the empty space with cultural capital he had installed book shelves along the walls, filled with old books with intellectual looking covers that he bet Taeyong never had actually touched. Luxurious green cane palms were placed next to the huge windows ornamented with velvet curtains who only let in a tiny ray of sunlight seep into the dark space.

Behind the huge wooden desk sat the man of his dreams and horrors, comfortably placed on his exclusive leather chair and legs nonchalantly thrown over the table. Taeyong’s heavy presence filled the air with thick electric tension. He always carried himself like a king and Jaehyun found him impossible to take his eyes off. Today he was especially oozing with charisma, almost giving off a vibe of a rare mysterious fairy-tale figure. Jaehyun licked his dry lips.

“I’ve been expecting you,” Taeyong swung his thin legs down from the desk and pushed a hand through his perfectly messy hair.

“Come stand over here,” the principal ordered and showed with his eyes where he wanted his janitor placed. Jaehyun obeyed without blinking, walking to stand in front of the older’s desk.

“You know why you’re here, right?” Taeyong dropped his husky voice an octave lower.

“I think so, sir,” Jaehyun answered like a good employee.

“Very good.” Taeyong eyed him up and down.

After feasting to his eyes content, the principal got up from his chair. Jaehyun listened to the sounds of Taeyong’s Cuban heels clicking across the polished wooden floor as he approached his prey.

Jaehyun stood rooted in his position. Taeyong walked behind him, admiring him like a fine piece of art. When Taeyong circled around him, he slid his hand along Jaehyun’s hips, the touch making the younger close his eyes and slowly gasp for breath.

“Now, now, what do we have here,” Taeyong walked to the front of Jaehyun and let his hand travel south towards the tent that begun forming in the front of the janitor’s tight work uniform pants. Jaehyun didn’t want to moan yet, but his restraints were wasted.

“Eager today, huh?” The principal lifted his burning touch from the beautiful man in front of him and leaned back against his desk. “You think you deserve special treatment from your boss?”

Jaehyun opened his eyes and looked down at the man in front of him with a hooded, lusty gaze. Why did he love being tortured like this?

“I did a pretty good job with the clock, if I say so myself, sir,” Jaehyun responded teasingly.

“Hmm, is that so…” Taeyong rose his eyebrows and bent his head back to stare him down. Jaehyun suppressed his impulse to bend down and lick along that deliciously sharp jaw line.

Luckily, he didn’t have to control himself for long, as Taeyong leaned forward and grabbed his collar.

“Come here then, you sexy thing,” Taeyong whispered as his strong hands tugged the collar to lower Jaehyun’s lips down to his.

Jaehyun let himself lose in the kiss. Taeyong always kissed like a dirty freak, going straight into using way too much tongue and saliva, but Jaehyun had gotten used to it now to the point where it was exactly what he wanted. The slick wetness of their fumbling tongues turned him on, big time. He grabbed Taeyong’s tie to pull him closer, to feel all of his poison. Taeyong answered by grabbing a handful of Jaehyun’s plump behind and jerking him to stand in between his thighs. Their bodies pressed together and Jaehyun felt the blood rushing down to his crotch, making him heavy with want.

The longer the mouth fucking session went on, the more Jaehyun’s mind was mudded. Any thoughts about pride, self-worth or whatever was thrown out of the huge office windows. He heard himself letting out low groans as Taeyong locked him in his legs and rubbed himself against his hard on.

“My, my, we got to do something about that. Can’t have my janitor suffering from blue balls during work hours,” Taeyong used his silver tongue to speak. “We don’t want you filing a complaint to the labor union about work-related pain in your dick due to unfavorable working conditions, do we?”

Jaehyun was too gone in his mind to react to his boss’ obvious innuendos, let alone to remember what a labor union was. He just wanted instant satisfaction. Taeyong had other things in mind though, as he released his hold of the janitor and jumped off the sturdy desk.

“Get out of that uniform and bend yourself over the desk for me. I’ll be right back,” Taeyong ordered in his most determined chief voice.

Knowing there was no point in disobeying, Jaehyun begun undressing his clothes. As he got rid of the fabric on his body, he threw a quick glance at Taeyong. The principal had grabbed a bunch of keys from the drawer in his desk and walked to the side door at the left of his office. Jaehyun had never entered that room in his life, and he wished it stayed that way. He didn’t want to waste the least of his brain cells imagining what Taeyong kept in there. Instead, Jaehyun secured his gaze in front of him as he stepped out of his pants and underwear, exposing his hot crotch to the cold air. When he carefully bent his torso and placed his elbows on top of the principal’s mysterious documents from obscure meetings, he listened to the clinking of the keys as Taeyong pushed them into the door to unlock it. The sound of Taeyong’s heels was muted for a second, before he returned back out into the office with a spring in his step.

“I got us a new friend,” Taeyong introduced contently as he walked behind Jaehyun. “It’s imported from Chile, 100% real cowhide leather from a rare breed, making it quite the collector’s item.”

The bragging peaked Jaehyun’s curiosity to turn his head back to his boss. In the principal’s ring clad fingers there was a long, black whip. The leather glistened suggestively as Taeyong rolled it out to its full length, showing off the strong braid that ended with a small tail. Jaehyun felt half terrified and half thrilled, knowing in who’s hands the tool of torture was going to belong in.

“Do you want to greet it?” Taeyong played him with a question more rhetorical than anything else.

Jaehyun turned his head to the front and swallowed as Taeyong approached him. Then he felt a small tingle, starting at the back of his neck, dragging down along his spine inch by inch before slipping like a snake between his ass cheeks, leaving his body to shiver. That wasn’t bad, he noted. He guessed this soft treatment wasn’t going to last long though, and he got his proof straight away.

Taeyong backed a few steps, rolled up the whip into position and carefully aimed at his goal. Suddenly, a swish sung through the room and ended in a sharp smack. The sting hit Jaehyun a second later, making him bite his lip to endure the pain until it turned into a dull throbbing. Taeyong stepped forward to caress his cheek with a caring hand, replacing the sensation with a tingling warmth that made Jaehyun’s hanging cock twitch between his legs.

“Mmh, you like that don’t you, you dirty bastard?” Taeyong cooed at him in a tone that did not match his message. “Let’s see if your dick likes this too.”

Once again, Taeyong rolled the dark whip into his devilish hands to send hits all over Jaehyun’s back, one burning his shoulder blades, the next biting at his lower back, finishing off with a double sting across the smooth skin where his thighs met his exposed bottom. Each hit felt like a small liberation to Jaehyun, the stress and worries of the past week going blank at every jolt of white pain striking his teary vision. A tremor of pleasure washed over him when he felt Taeyong’s nails scrape over the presumably red marks across his back. His boss’ soothing palm made sure to touch every aching line where the whip had worked its way. 

“Our new little friend here does a pretty decent job, it seems.” Taeyong’s raspy voice dripped of satisfaction as he spoke. “I’m afraid that’s more than what I can say about my janitor here though. Last time I checked, no one had fixed the broken projector in the lecture hall, even though I proposed the task at a meeting weeks ago?”

Jaehyun had to take breath to collect himself before opening his mouth, talking out into the nothingness in front of him.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lee. I’m still waiting for the replacement parts to-“

“What kind of janitor have I hired that can’t even fix a projector by himself?” Taeyong coldly cut him off.

“I’m very sorry, I have been very busy completing my cleaning tasks latel-“ Jaehyun’s apology had to leave place on his lips for a whine as Taeyong lashed the whip at his left ass cheek again. The pain stinging made pearls of tears form in the outer corners of Jaehyun’s vision, complementing his increasing heartbeat.

“No excuses, Jung. Besides, your cleaning has been of inferior standard. The hallways looked like shit last week, don’t you think I didn’t notice it.”

Jaehyun decided to take a risk. “That’s because you’ve assigned me to an impossible amount of quests, sir,” Jaehyun said as he shut his eyes tight in wait of what to come. Correctly guessed, another sharp smack met his sensitive bottom, making him hiss loudly for air as the burning sensation took over his consciousness.

“Don’t you fucking talk back to me like that,” Taeyong mouthed angrily, but Jaehyun could basically hear the smirk plastered across the older’s face. “What other rules have you broken? Have you slept with some lowlife you and Johnny picked up at the club again?” the principal asked aggressively as he stroke the tip of the whip over Jaehyun’s wounded cheeks to calm them down, sending comforting chills running all over Jaehyun’s exposed body.

“No, sir.”

“Hmmm…” Taeyong evaluated something inside his mysterious head as he played with the whip between his fingers, clearly not quite content with the answer. “Then have you fucked Doyoung? I’ve seen how you look at him during the employee conferences.” 

“There is nothing between me and Doyoung, I can assure you,” Jaehyun stuttered out as Taeyong slid his rough hand between the youngers legs and wrapped his fingers around Jaehyun’s now fully hard cock.

“Then why does talking about him make you this horny?” Taeyong’s smoky voice turned into an almost whisper. Jaehyun could feel the older’s hot breath caressing the skin between his shoulder blades when Taeyong leaned over him to let his lips taste the irresistible salty whiteness of his back. The feeling of Taeyong’s tongue slowly sliding its wetness over Jaehyun made him involuntarily weaken.

“That’s because of you, sir,” Jaehyun let out in a small voice, the honesty paining him as it reached his own ears.

A gust of air tickled Jaehyun’s skin as Taeyong snorted slightly. “Correct answer, Jaehyun,” Taeyong declared with satisfaction. “You are my slave, mine only, you know that,” the principal asserted together with sliding his thumb along the slit of Jaehyun’s cock head, the combination of the words and sensation sending Jaehyun into a state of pure heated bliss. Jaehyun’s brain was clearly mudded now, the degradation washing all over his mind, leaving him wanting more.

“But Taeyong-“ Jaehyun begun but corrected himself instantly, “I mean, Mr. Lee, master,” the addressed man bit down on Jaehyun’s back skin at the title, Jaehyun having to pause to whimper and swallow, “I-I might have been a bad servant to you.”

“Hmm? Except for not executing the job I’ve hired you to do, what else have you failed in, Jung?”

“I… maybe I touched myself yesterday,” Jaehyun testing waters, missing the satisfactory burn of Taeyong’s punishments transmitted by the dangerous tool currently resting in the older’s hands.

“And who gave you the permission to do that?” Taeyong asked in a raw voice.

“No one, sir.”

“Do you know what happens to unreliable janitors who pleasure themselves instead of fulfilling their duties?

“No, Mr. Lee, I don’t,” Jaehyun eagerly responded, shivering in anticipation.

“Shall we let our newly made Chilean acquaintance answer that question?” Taeyong released the tail to wiggle along Jaehyun’s bruised spine, the sensation filling his cock with blood and spreading goose bumps all over his sensitive skin. Suddenly Jaehyun felt the small of Taeyong’s thumb pressed against his entrance, the much-needed pressure drawing out mewls from deep within Jaehyun.

“Did you touch yourself like this, Jung Jaehyun?” Taeyong’s rough melodic voice reached Jaehyun’s eardrums. “Hmm?” he added softly as he slowly let his finger sink into Jaehyun, the younger accepting it eagerly with a symphony of whimpers leaving him. As soon as Taeyong’s thumb made its way inside of his walls, sweet burning stretches being the only thing filling Jaehyun’s psyche, the stimulation was interrupted by another series of strikes. Tingling ache from the whacks spread once again across his back, but this time, the pain enhanced the pleasure pulsating in his body as Taeyong kept fingering him through the hurt.

“Admit it, Jung. You don’t need anyone else but me,” the principal hissed at his human toy, the phrase in itself sending Jaehyun’s pleasure into soaring heights, making him unable to answer coherently as he dug his nails into the papers below him at the office table.

Suddenly the sweet friction left his needing hole gaping open, and Jaehyun opened his eyes in confusion as to what was happening behind his back. Seemingly out of nowhere, a wet drop hit the skin right above Jaehyun’s entrance and slowly ran its way inside the cavern. Before Jaehyun had a chance to turn his head back, Taeyong had two digits entering him without mercy, making Jaehyun jolt in delight. The rough stretching had pearls of sweat tickling Jaehyun’s forehead as they ran down across his furrowed eyebrows. The older’s fingers thoroughly scissored themselves deeper and deeper inside Jaehyun’s core, teasing his impatient prostate slightly with every movement.

Taeyong slipped his fingers out of Jaehyun’s asshole and quickly replaced them with the wet tip of his tongue to Jaehyun’s pleasant surprise. In between his own moans, Jaehyun caught onto a tinging noise from behind him, presumable created by Taeyong’s belt. As Taeyong pushed his tongue deeper inside of Jaehyun’s wanting walls, he didn’t have any time to reflect on it though. The slingering wet sensation from the older’s tongue replaced all the previous pain from the whip with a powerful sexual emotion, stronger than he had ever felt being licked.

Jaehyun had no idea how many seconds, minutes or hours had passed when Taeyong’s silver tongue stopped its sorcery. Panting heavily, Jaehyun prepared for the emptiness in his ass to be exchanged for the fulfillment of having Taeyong’s dick enter him. Instead, the other’s cue took him by surprise.

“Get up, Jung. Take a seat by my table,” the principal ordered in a throaty tone.

Jaehyun forced his numb limbs to push him up from his position bent over the said table. His whole body felt like fire as he somehow walked to sit his naked ass down on Taeyong’s throne, the seat burning his sore behind. Facing his boss for the first time since stripping and bending over that god-forsaken work desk, he could now observe the delicious man in front of him. Below wispy bangs, cheeky pupils widened with lust met his own. In between the smiling corner of Taeyong’s mouth Jaehyun found the toy of the day, Taeyong’s gritted teeth biting down on its glistering black stem as the tail devilishly waved down next to him. The principal’s broad shoulders were still clad in the suit, but the matching pants had magically disappeared, revealing a semi-hard leaking cock in their place.

The slim man confidently straddled Jaehyun’s white thighs on top of the leather chair. Before Jaehyun could take note of what was happening, Taeyong lined up Jaehyun’s dick with his entrance and took it in. The tightness engulfing Jaehyun’s rock hard cock as Taeyong sank down onto it centimeter by centimeter made Jaehyun throw his head back to howl. Unknowingly to the janitor, Taeyong must’ve prepared himself as he was on his knees behind Jaehyun, lube and all. Any remaining trace of Jaehyun’s analytical capacity vanished in a whim though when Taeyong started rolling his hips skillfully in Jaehyun’s lap, his walls hugging and twisting Jaehyun’s aching cock in just the right way. Taeyong knew exactly how to move to drive Jaehyun wild. Jumping up and down on his dick, firm ass bumping with Jaehyun’s tensed thighs, the fairylike creature with the suggestive plaything dangling like a snake down his mouth turned Jaehyun’s world upside down. The friction Taeyong’s tight hole sent him as he took his shaft all the way down to the bottom made Jaehyun feel the orgasm building up in his stomach already.

Unable to control himself, Jaehyun started jerking his hips upwards to meet with Taeyong’s bounces. The movement was not approved by the older though, that firmly marked for Jaehyun to sit still as he pushed Jaehyun down plastered to his seat with strong arms. Taeyong continued riding him steadily while keeping eye contact, Jaehyun’s girthy dick moving in and out of Taeyong’s ass at an increasing pace. A mischievous glimpse flashed by in Taeyong’s eyes before he clenched his opening at the base of Jaehyun’s cock and pinched the janitor’s pink nipples, hard. The sudden pain mixed with the rush of pleasure made Jaehyun burst. Groaning loudly, Jaehyun spilled his seed deep inside of his boss. Wave after wave of the orgasm struck him, making his legs tremble and vision turn dark. Satisfaction soothed every inch of his sore body as Jaehyun relished in the moment.

When he came down from his heavenly height, he noticed Taeyong had stopped moving on top of him.

“Who allowed you to come?”

With these five words, Jaehyun knew Taeyong was far from being finished with him. Jaehyun opened his eyes to find the lash placed on top of the table and Taeyong’s determined eyes beaming at him. Cum dripped out of Taeyong as he rose from the chair to slip Jaehyun’s cock out of him, the fair skin on Jaehyun’s strong thighs covered in his own sticky white sperm. 

Without mercy, Taeyong grabbed onto Jaehyun’s shoulders to pull him up from the chair and practically throw him over his principal desk again. Cum smeared all over Taeyong’s documents as Jaehyun’s dick was pressed down under his body firmly slammed to the table. Jaehyun could hear Taeyong spitting, the only lubricant to save him in this situation except for the spare lube left in his asshole from the foreplay. 

Taeyong rammed his dick inside of Jaehyun’s semi-stretched hole, earning a cry from the younger. The feeling of filling someone up and then being filled himself turned Jaehyun into a whimpering mess. His newly orgasmed body burned at every thrust Taeyong aimed straight at his overstimulated prostate, but the principal paid no respect to the disheveled state of his employee as he kept on pounding into his ass. Picking up the speed of his thrusts in and out of Jaehyun, Taeyong roughly spanked his spread ass cheeks with the flat palm of his hand creating a loud slap, before digging his nails deeply into Jaehyun’s skin. The sentiments were all too much for Jaehyun, the pain, the soreness, the unwelcome pleasure from Taeyong’s cock that slowly turned irresistible somewhere along the way. Jaehyun loved the way Taeyong handled him like a piece of trash, letting no tenderness stand in the way for their search of satisfaction.

In a try to silence Jaehyun’s "aah"s and "mmh"s that steadily gained the characteristics of shouts, Taeyong bent over the janitor’s back and placed a hand in front of Jaehyun’s mouth to keep his whining silent as he fucked him. Jaehyun desperately bit into Taeyong’s middle finger in a try to get a hold of himself, to grab onto something, get a grip of reality before he lost his mind from the intense overstimulation. The feeling of Taeyong deep inside of him, sweating on top of him and his grunts filling the air around him almost made Jaehyun come dry, but his boss beat him to it. With a series of harsh shaking thrusts and deep growling moans, Taeyong came hard inside of him. Grabbing a fistful of Jaehyun’s sweaty hair, Taeyong emptied himself inside of Jaehyun’s gut, not slowing down his thrusts until he was fully finished.

With Taeyong’s dick still buried inside of his ass and face smashed on top of the dark mahogany desk, Jaehyun caught his breath and slowly returned to his surroundings. He felt aching, sore, dirty and absolutely fucking invigorated. The degradation felt like a cleansing act to Jaehyun, Taeyong breaking him down into pieces and then resurrecting him into a state of complete freedom. Pure satisfaction was beating in his heart as he felt the man in control of his downfall and redemption press butterfly kisses at his nape. No one but Taeyong could have this effect on him. Jaehyun promised himself to never doubt spending a Friday afternoon in the principal’s office again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I had way too much fun writing this dirty fifty shades mess of a chapter, I'm a walking cliché and I know it
> 
> In this week's episode of me being a too hardcore nctzen for my own good, 127's Superhuman EP dropped like a bomb and turned my world upside down, dammit, those boys really had me weeping in silence at my uni's library as I listened through the tracks and every song gave me more eargasms than the last. Now drop the goddamn europe tour dates so I can faint to these songs live, please sm.


	8. Chapter 8

Somehow, Donghyuck had expected everything to be different after that kiss. He had spent his whole weekend worrying about the upcoming work days, his mind in grills over why Mark had walked out on him when he had obviously enjoyed it too. A kiss like that must’ve meant something, the way Mark had grabbed him and pushed his strong body against him and kissed him deeply, passionately. Every time Donghyuck thought about it, the older’s chapped lips still lingered on his with a burning tingle that never seemed to fade.

If Donghyuck was confused during the weekend spent in pain at home, it was nothing compared to how he felt when he returned to school the week after. Mark had greeted him with a sunny squared smile as usual, leaving Donghyuck in awe. Throughout the week, Mark had kept up the suspiciously normal act. Since it was exam week, the both of them had been too busy to sit down and talk properly about anything for several days in a row, and definitely not about what had happened in the material storage room. The more Mark joked with him or talked about professional stuff, the more Donghyuck started to doubt if what happened last Friday was even real. The only proof he had of the event was the feverish dreams that kept reoccurring in his mind every time he was alone, filling him with an immense desire to kiss his mentoring teacher again.

As Wednesday turned Thursday, Donghyuck couldn’t stand living in between two parallel universes anymore. It was damn awkward to bring the kiss up when Mark had broken it so abruptly and acted like it was wiped off the surface of earth, but Donghyuck would suffocate if he didn’t. He spent all of his morning commute gathering courage and scheming a plan to bring the subject up and had his head full of thoughts and worries as he reached the school grounds.

However, when Donghyuck arrived to work this day he found a situation far more serious to worry about.

His first impression as he set foot inside the school was an atmosphere that reminded him of a zombie apocalypse movie. One could’ve heard the sound of a needle dropping to the floor for miles and Donghyuck could almost swear he felt a freezing wind whining through the long corridors. The teachers where nowhere to be seen, and there was no trace of human life except for a group of students ditching class to invest their precious youth into playing mobile phone games in the corridor instead.

One could’ve easily thought a severe stomach disease was making rounds, or that all grown-ups were seriously hung over from some party the night before. Worst case scenario, some horrible accident had happened at the school during the early morning hours. None of it was true though. The news that hit Donghyuck as he entered the teachers’ lounge was far worse than any of the above – the coffee machine had broken. With their most important co-worker out of function, the whole organization of employees soon found themselves in the same state.

Donghyuck entered the staff room in the condition of a played-out battle field filled with wounded soldiers crawling at the dirty ground. Johnny was groaning and faceplanting the table in front of him. Jungwoo rested his head at his arms spread out on the table across from Johnny, snoring audibly. Yuta had at least made a try at keeping himself upright with a Japanese novel in front of him, but the reading didn’t seem to go that well since the book was turned upside down and Yuta’s eyes were closed. Jeno was the only teacher in the room in a state close to conscious, keeping both of his eyes open and managing to sit up straight, but his gaze was just staring emptily at nothing through the window. Donghyuck made a few attempts at making contact with the other teachers to no avail and left the staff room with a mixture of annoyance and fear for the upcoming day.

When Donghyuck entered the classroom where Mark was supposed to be holding his English lesson, he found a Mark sitting in front of the class at the teacher’s desk with his head buried in his arms. Donghyuck’s presence was greeted with relief from the students.

“Thank god you’re here Donghyuck.” Chenle got up from his seat. “We think Mark has died.”

“We tried poking him, but there was no reaction,” Jisung filled in.

“We have a huge test next week and this guy needs to get his shit together and revise it with us,” Chenle bitterly explained as the goody boy model student he was.

Donghyuck facepalmed himself and decided to act like the grown up he was supposed to be and took control of the situation.

“Ok listen up kids. We have a bit of a… situation in the teachers’ lounge today. There has been a great loss to us all, I hope you guys will respect that some teachers will be feeling a bit under the weather today,” Donghyuck tried.

“Omg has someone died?!” Chenle shouted out loud.

“Errm not quite, but something pretty close to that. Don’t worry though, the situation is expected to improve by tomorrow morning,” Donghyuck concluded, content with the sneaky way he had carefully worded the situation.

The pupils looked at him with question marks filling their eyes as Donghyuck proceeded to give a try at shaking life into his mentor.

“Hey, Mark, maybe don’t sleep here.”

The older did give a faint groan as a response to hearing his practice teacher’s familiar voice ringing in his ears, proving to the class he wasn’t dead at least.

“Yo Mark wakey-wakey!” Jisung shouted from his tipped chair at the back of the classroom.

Donghyuck bent down to pretend to check Marks breathing, ignoring his own stupid heartbeat increasing slightly at the closeness of the older for the sake of playing along with the students. That was when a small word escaped Mark’s mouth.

“Co..ffee…” Donghyuck could make out from the silent whisper of Mark’s raspy voice that he prayed no one of the students had caught on to. In an overwhelming moment of empathy for his mentoring teacher, Donghyuck decided to become the hero of the day. Donghyuck was still doing okay since his young body wasn’t completely dependent on drugs to stay awake just yet.

“Hey you know what. Just tell me what you’ve planned for this lesson and I’ll take care of it. Luckily you have a genius student teacher to save your ass on days like this,” Donghyuck spoke aiming at Mark, but earning a lot more reaction from the students laughing in their seats.

Mark lifted his hand in slow motion with much effort to point to a stack of papers laying on the desk in front of him. Donghyuck quickly eyed through the material in English and gave a small prayer to his wit and intelligence to power him through this challenge. With a small joking pat on Mark’s back and a “Good night Mr. Lee, I got this,” in English, Donghyuck turned to the class. With his charm set to the max to hopefully fool the students of his confidence, he begun the lesson on impossible English grammar with a smile on his face.

As the lesson ended, Donghyuck really felt the need to lay his head down next to Mark’s on the desk and pass out. Somehow, he instead managed to drag the dozy zombie occupying Mark’s body with him to throughout the corridor towards the teacher’s lounge in hope of salvation. The happy faces of the students passing them by contrasted their own expressions, revealing that the kids had a smashing day, all classes either starting later or ending early, barely being filled with any content at all, and no one getting scolded for using their phones in class. 

When the two brave warriors arrived at the destination for their miraculous coffee oasis to save them, their prayers sadly were not answered. Instead, they found Jaehyun desperately trying to fix the coffee machine in a last attempt of blood, sweat and tears, the whole area of the teachers’ room’s floor filled with tools and boxes. Jaehyun was actually teary eyed when he realized the last tool in his box was unsuccessful in saving the whole organization from falling apart. For the 127th time that day he called his janitor colleagues and the coffee machine company, only to once again be met by the answer that they could arrive tomorrow morning at earliest.

With both Donghyuck and Jaehyun being drained of their last drop of energy, Doyoung was the only one still standing strong. The tea drinker was busy walking around in circles worrying about when to call an ambulance though, as Taeil was passed out for real on the corner sofa and seemed to have stopped breathing. Even though the room was filled with people, there was no conversations going on except for the inner battle every employee had with themselves inside their head as they calculated the eventual economic loss from taking out a sick leave. As Donghyuck sat Mark and himself down on a chair next to Johnny, Renjun broke the thick silence from his corner chair next to Jeno.

“Guys, at this rate we’ll need to close the school by noon,” Renjun touched on the forbidden topic of discussion, earning a few groans from Johnny and Yuta as they slowly came back to life. “We seriously got to do something about the situation. Use your brains now, you’re all university graduates for god’s sake.”

“The laws of physics tell us that academics don’t work without caffeine in their systems,” Jeno mumbled in response to his husband.

“Then let’s use the laws of physics to gather energy to go outside and solve the problem.” Renjun rolled his eyes. “It’s not like our school is situated at the end of the milky way, we do have a civilization surrounding us with potential coffee opportunities.”

“That’s right, Renjun does have a point,” Johnny blended into the conversation. “We need to use this lunch break to go out and get our life potions. Fuck food, we gotta get all the black coffee we can possibly carry. What’s the best coffee shop around here?”

That was when Yuta shot his eyes open. “Did you guys know Winwin works at a coffee shop?” Yuta’s sleepiness was immediately replaced with excitement at the thought of the Chinese teacher. “In fact, I think he’s on the schedule today, he might even be able to give us a discount?”

“Uh, first of all you need to stop stalking the poor guy, now you won’t even leave him alone outside of school?” Jaehyun butted in.

“You knowing his schedule when he barely knows your name is really sick,” Doyoung added.

Jaehyun continued. “Secondly, I’m pretty sure he will bring you poison instead of discounted drinks. If you stay here in responsibility for giving Taeil CPR every time he enters coma, maybe the rest of us would have a shot at those discounts.” 

Yuta responded by sticking his tongue out to Jaehyun.

“Where’s the shop anyways?” Mark said as he slowly rose his head up from his arms, the conversation lightening a small fire of hope inside of him.

“Honestly it’s a bit tricky to find so I think I’d have to follow you guys there…” Yuta tried.

“And leave the old man to die?” Doyoung thew a nod towards Taeil’s lifeless body on the sofa. “Just give us the name and we’ll google map ourselves there.”

“Umm it might take an hour or so from here so you might have to dismiss the first afternoon class but it’d be totally worth it I promi-“

A choir of groans met his statement. “Yuta. Get your horny ass out of here,” Johnny ended the plan as he pushed at his colleague’s shoulders.

That was when Donghyuck’s genius mind and hero instinct woke to life once again. “Hey, I use to stop by this coffee shop nearby the subway station some mornings when I’m not running late. They give some pretty nice student discounts.”

“Do they have the capacity to produce a hundred cups of coffees in a lunch break?” Renjun asked skeptically.

“Uh it’s a pretty big place at least, I’d say they’d accept the challenge.” Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders.

“Then it’s decided. We got no time to lose. Taeil is soon to be gone,” Doyoung concluded as he got up to fetch his jacket.

“Hey, my strong and well-built arms will be needed to carry all of that liquid,” Yuta protested. “Doyoung, we’re leaving the responsibility of the old lump to you, you’re the only one awake enough anyways to succeed with that mission.”

“Oh, what an utter surprise, you leave me to take care of the dirty work, like that’s never happened before,” Doyoung sighed as he sat back down next to Taeil.

“See the mission as a great honor, finally your tea prudeness can actually be useful. You might even save a life today, bunny,” Johnny threw at him with a sleazy wink.

“Fine just go before classes start again,” Doyoung said as he crossed his arms.

The gang fumbled after their jackets and left in a collective troop heading out through the main reception. Before they left the school grounds, they were met by a handwave from a slowly withering Jungwoo at the reception desk, the gang picking up his order of five cups accompanied by a desperate shout of “A-S-A-P guys, asap!”.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been teaching stupid English phrases to Jungwoo again,” Renjun turned towards Mark and Johnny, clearly fed-up with their stupid antics. Mark looked down to the ground with a secretive smile while Johnny ignored the accuse to shout a “Yes man, just guard the place while were gone!” towards Jungwoo as they exited through the entrance doors.

Ten minutes later, the army of zombie teachers stomped through the door of the poor innocent coffee shop, the doorbell ringing happily unknowing of the great trial ahead of the employees. After some bickering and harsh whispers discussing the most suited warrior for the mission, the group sent forward Donghyuck armored with his student ID card.

“Hi, so, um, how many cups of coffee could you make in twenty minutes?” Donghyuck tried, the coffee shop worker just staring at him in confusion. To solve the situation, Donghyuck loaded the weapon that he knew he could trust in every situation – his wit.

“Yeah, uhm, you see, we have a bit of a situation here. If you could use your extravagant beverage making skills to save the society’s most important organization from crumbling down and sending hundreds of kids to the streets unable to get their democratic right of education, wouldn’t you want to do your best to prevent that?”

Johnny tapped at Donghyuck’s shoulder and whispered an encouraging “Good job, little one!” to the younger. 

The cashier looked possibly even more confused than ever, but at least she managed opened her mouth to answer Donghyuck’s philosophical question. “Uh.. I… guess?”

“Great, then put those machines to work, full throttle,” Donghyuck commanded as he threw his student ID onto the counter. “We’ll start our order at 100, then we’ll see if we’ve got time for more.”

The cashier’s eyes looked like they were about to fall out of her head as she picked up the student card. “One hundred?”

“Yes mam, you heard that correctly,” Donghyuck assured with a cheeky smile.

The woman in front of him scratched the back of her head. “Um, I don’t think our system can handle this, uh.. How about two orders of fifty..” the worker worriedly started mumbling to herself before calling for her boss. “Will you pay by cash or card?”

The question startled the group of men. Everyone started fumbling and turning around looking at each other before turning their pockets inside out swearing.

“Mark, I think it’s your turn to pay. I’ve never even seen your wallet,” Renjun accused his colleague.

“Hey what are you getting at? I’d totally pay for this if I only didn’t change my jacket this morning and forgot my wallet at home,” Mark defended himself.

Renjun rolled his eyes and sighed. “Omg you see, I was right, you always avoid this.”

“Then pay for it yourself!” Mark was getting irritated.

Jaehyun stepped in to cut the argument short. “Maybe Donghyuck should pay since he’s the one with the discount?” When Jaehyun saw the terrified look in the practice teacher’s eyes, some words of comfort immediately followed. “Don’t worry man, I’m sure Taeyong will refund you since we’re basically saving the organization from shutting down with a very well-thought-out investment.”

The youngest began fumbling with the sleeves of his jacket. “Um, honestly I ordered so many albums last week that I barely have enough money for toilet paper, I don’t think my student budget card can handle that kind of heavy burden right now,” Donghyuck confessed.

“Omg you hopeless music nerds,” Yuta facepalmed himself.

At this moment, Johnny who had been watching from a distance sighed and stepped forward.

“Cash, mam. I’m sure it’ll be easier on your system if we do this the good old way, right?” Johnny’s white teeth dazzled in a smile as he fished out his thick brown wallet from the back packet of his pants. Within seconds Johnny proudly placed a stack of bills in the hands of the cashier. She was clearly stressed and maybe a little confused at the sudden charm attack from the tall prince in front of her.

“Oh ok, yes sir,” the coffee shop worker stuttered as she began sorting the thick bundle of papers and ordered the other workers to start brewing.

Johnny pulled his hand through his hair and turned around to the pack, clearly content with himself.

“Eeey our sugar daddy coming through!” Mark cheered to his English teacher colleague as Johnny went for a round of high fives with everyone.

“But why the heck do you carry your whole salary in cash man, it’s 2019,” Donghyuck felt the need to ask since his student brain couldn’t wrap itself around the situation.

“Yeah we know you’re from an older generation, but I don’t even think Taeil pays in cash anymore,” Jeno chimed in.

“Shut up, I like the feeling of bills in my hands okay? Also, they come quite in handy at certain… places in my free time,” Johnny ended off mysteriously. Yuta shot him a look of deep understanding, leaving the younger men’s fantasies to run wild.

“Ew omg stop, we don’t want to hear anymore,” Renjun ended the conversation and its accompanying scenarios playing inside of their heads.

While the coffee shop staffs ran around in panic drying their sweat and the coffee machines screaming in exhaustion, the teacher’s begun forming a strategy for running with the coffee to the school grounds. If they took turns carrying two boxes of coffee cups each, they might be able to finish the race before the school bell rang for the afternoon classes.

As soon as the first cups finished, Yuta took the first batch of the holy elixir to express deliver it straight into the mouth of Taeil. Arriving at the high school he wasted no time in running to the teachers’ lounge. Yuta managed to get Taeil’s head into position and mouth open for Doyoung to pour the medicine down his throat. With a cough, Taeil opened his eyes for the first time in five hours. Seeing the success of his rescue mission, Yuta left the boxes for Doyoung to work with and quickly ran to fetch more coffee. On his way out he grabbed two cups of the bitter liquid, sweeping one for himself and throwing the last one to Jungwoo. The receptionist hastily pulled the reception window open and greedily grabbed the paper cup as if it was filled with gold, lapping the contents up in seconds. 

Running back to the coffee shop for the next batch, Yuta met a sweating Mark and Donghyuck climbing the hill, loaded with all the boxes they could possibly carry in the fastest speed possible, quickly followed by the married couple of Renjun and Jeno sharing the burden between them.

With minutes to spare of the lunch break, the gang had successfully paid for their Guinness World Record-worthy coffee order and managed to transport it safely to the teachers’ lounge. The weight of the boxes almost made the legs give out of the table they’d stacked them on, but no one had any energy left to care. Under religious silence everyone was pouring the black liquid inside of them like their life depended on it, which it did. Stacks of empty cups was quickly building up on the table until Mark broke the silence of clunks.

“Hey, I haven’t seen Ten today.”

“Me neither,” Jaehyun affirmed.

“SHIT man, I totally forgot about him, here bring me the last box, this is an emergency situation!” Johnny sprung up from his chair in pure panic, grabbing as much caffeine with him as he could carry to run down the corridor and slam his big hands at the nurse’s office door.

“Babe are you there? Are you alive?” Johnny shouted as he pounded on the door while ignoring the judging looks of students passing by him. When receiving no sign of life of Ten whatsoever, Johnny began fumbling with his keys until he remembered only Ten has keys to his office. Johnny was a second from breaking the door in when the lock opened with a small click and a Ten with dark circles under his eyes and ruffled hair is appeared in the door chink.

“Why you gotta be so loud man, I just woke up from my nap, what time is it?” the nurse asks sleepily.

“It’s 11.55 and you still haven’t had a drip of coffee today, I’m pretty sure that nap of yours was a passing out,” Johnny blurted out between his huffed breaths.

Ten’s eyes widened at the realization and aimed themselves on instinct at the treasure occupying the taller’s hands. “Holy crap, give that shit to me now!”

Ten dragged Johnny into his office and without time to even sit himself down he started to demolish one cup after another.

One sigh of satisfaction later, Ten finally came back to his senses as he felt the caffeine kick in.

“Thanks Banana, if it wasn’t for you, I might’ve died for real in here.”

“Well what was I supposed to do, I couldn’t let my favorite blowjobber vanish from the earth’s surface, could I?” Johnny smirked as he leaned to the wall next to the plastic skeleton. “P.s. you know how to pay me back, honey,” he added with an overdone wink.

“Ugh, I’m just a sex toy to you, ain’t I?” Ten groaned.

“Admit that you love it.”

Ten couldn’t stop himself from smiling and staring the giant deep in his eyes. “You need it right now?” Ten’s melodious voice asked seductively as he scooted closer.

“Nah, save it for later. I got class upcoming in a minute, I honestly don’t think it’s physically possible for me to come in seconds even if you’re the one trying,” Johnny faintly pushed the horny nurse away from him.

“Oh I bet you could, but it’s your loss if you don’t wanna give it a try. The brothel’s only open until 15.00 today so make sure to come by before that at least.”

“You bet I will. See ya princess,” Johnny greeted as he proceeded to stress towards his next lesson. Remembering one last person that might’ve needed rescue on this catastrophic day, he halted in the doorway.

“You think Taeyong needs any?”

“Sex? Always, that horny fucker,” Ten sighed with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“No, coffee, you dumbass,” Johnny rolled his eyes.

Ten laughed at his own perverse mind. “Nah, he always has his own fancy special coffee delivered, he’s probably fine.” Ten paused for a second. “I’m surprised to hear you caring about our dear boss, are you trying to score a threesome with us or what?”

Johnny grimaced at the thought. “God no, and that awful man is the last person on earth I care about. Never mind I asked, I just had a brain-fart from my coffee deficiency.”

“If you say so then,” Ten smirked as he waved goodbye to the English teacher leaving his office.

Ten spent the rest of his afternoon catching up with the paper work he had slept on during the day, working faster than ever with his brain on fire from the god knows how many cups of coffee. He was going along perfectly with his tasks without any interruptions when he heard a knock on his door. Expecting an annoying student coming to ask for a condom to once again fill it with water and throw it on a classmate, Ten was surprised to see Donghyuck standing in the corridor as he opened the door.

“Hiya sweetie! How can I help you?” Ten warmly greeted the practice teacher and let him into his office.

“Hey Ten, I think I need some medicine, I.. kinda vomited…” the young man told the nurse as he sat down on the visitor’s chair with his hand covering his mouth. Ten noticed that the usual golden glow of Donghyuck’s youthful skin had been replaced by a faint dullness.

“Oh poor boy, why did you puke?” Ten comforted him as he sat down on the other side of the desk.

“I guess I had too much coffee on an empty stomach…” Donghyuck began explaining. “At first, I was like super hype and speedy, I was having a total blast with the students, then I suddenly crashed and felt really ill and… yeah,” he trailed off looking down to the floor, ashamed of himself.

Ten really had to control himself not to laugh at his cute innocence and would’ve totally made fun of him if it wasn’t only because Ten had nearly died himself today due to the lack of coffee. The nurse collected himself and proceeded to be professional.

“That doesn’t sound very nice, you need to remember the importance of food, honey,” Ten cooed at him. “Just stay put for a while, I’ll get you some pills for the nausea, a small snack and a place to rest, I think we have a patient stretcher here somewhere.”

“Thanks, Ten.” Donghyuck smiled weakly to the nurse as Ten playfully ruffled the younger’s hair before exiting the room.

Ten’s aid did good to Donghyuck and he soon found himself falling asleep in the nurse’s office. When he woke up, he found a note on the desk saying Ten had left for unknown reasons at 15.00 but he trusted Donghyuck to lock the door and to rest until he was stable. Donghyuck went back to the bed to gather energy before setting off to his afternoon commute home.

\---

After wrapping up his last lecture of the day, Mark decided to go check up on his practice teacher in the nurse’s office, because that was probably the role of mentoring teachers, Mark assumed. Peeking into the nurse’s office he found a Donghyuck resting and scrolling his phone on the simple medical bed in the corner of the room.

“Hey mate! How are you feeling?” Mark entered the room without bothering to knock.

Donghyuck was struck by surprise, quickly putting his phone away and sitting up in the bed.

“After puking up the poison and cleansing my system of the caffeine, my heart has stopped running and the world ain’t spinning anymore, that’s at least something I guess,” Donghyuck somehow managed to push himself to be witty.

Mark laughed brightly in response. “Really? Are you sure you’re even an adult? I mean who can’t handle coffee on an empty stomach in their twenties?”

“Cut the attitude Lee, it’s just because my body is a pure and untouched temple compared to the trashed piece of meat you old geezers carry around,” Donghyuck joyfully bit back.

Marked put up his hands in played surprise. “Wow watch it, I’m not even that much older than you, you know.”

“I’m pretty sure working as a teacher ages your body with ten years every school term so you’re technically close to a hundred in physical age,” Donghyuck continued teasing.

“If you’ve got this much energy to ridicule me then I guess you’re alive enough to head home now, right?” Mark said with a hint of relief to his voice. “It’s soon 17.00 and Jaehyun has to lock the doors and throw us out if we don’t do it ourselves.”

“Yes sir, order accepted,” Donghyuck shouted as he jumped off the bed to do a military pose. “I just gotta get my stuff from our work space before you abandon this fragile bird out on the street.”

Mark’s purling laughter filled the room once again before he shook his head. “Let’s go get our stuff together, weirdo.”

The two of them reached the messy English teachers’ room with no Johnny in sight, continuing to joke and bicker as they packed papers and stuff into their bags. The events of the day had stirred up their routines and somewhat relieved any awkwardness between them. Mark was carried by their easygoing atmosphere when he suddenly found the courage to lift his thoughts off his chest. He probably wouldn’t get a situation much better than this alone with Donghyuck. Gathering his professional self together, Mark took a deep breath and turned around to face his student teacher.

“So, uhm, Donghyuck, maybe,” Mark paused to hesitate one last time. “I think we need to talk about what happened last week.”

Donghyuck instantly froze in panic. “What?”

“You know… What happened in the material storage room.” Mark wasn’t sure if his voice was wavering or not.

“Oh, that, uhm what about it?” Donghyuck tried to conceal his dying insides with fake carelessness as he leaned back on his desk in preparation to take the hit.

Mark restrained his racing heart and put on his teacher face to get done with it. “You know I’m technically your teacher and you’re my student, right? I have a power position over you and it’s my job to grade your performance. I’m pretty sure there are some kind of laws forbidding us to have... interpersonal relationships that might affect my professional grading of you. I’ve heard stories in the news of things getting ugly and…” Mark paused to breathe. “Speaking clearly, it’s just not… appropriate.” 

Donghyuck just stared in awe at his mentoring teacher as the words mercilessly hit his ears. Even though he had prepared for this conversation, he hadn’t prepared for the heavy lump hitting his stomach, making him feel ill again.

“I was thinking… uh… hoping maybe we could wipe the slate clean, put it behind us and pretend it never happened. Let’s continue this great professional relationship of ours, ok?” Mark suggested carefully.

Donghyuck barely got a word out of his mouth that usually spat out way too many. “Yeah, I… I get it,” he stuttered.

“I know you do. Friends?” The hopeful smile on Mark’s lips felt like a thorn in Donghyuck’s chest.

Mark held out his slender hand for Donghyuck to seal the deal.

“Friends,” Donghyuck assured as he shook hand of his mentor, ignoring how the simple touch caused a burning tingle running up his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, this is one of my favourite chapters and I hope it quenched your thirst as nicely as it did for the teachers. Who run the education world? Coffee.
> 
> On another note, I GOT MY DREAM TICKETS TO SEE NCT127 LIVE IN LONDON AND PARIS! I AM SEEING MY BOYS IN REAL FLESH AND BLOOD IN 22 DAYS AND I CAN'T HANDLE IT. It was like my prayers were heard from my last authors note, although the struggle of fighting for those tickets and planning my crazy trip to tour Europe with my friends kinda has sucked the life out of me. Funny how the chance of seeing nct in reality has left me with no energy left to write fics about them. But I promise to try my best to finish this baby anyways, as soon as my mind doesn't evolve around the nct concerts 24/7. Until then <3


End file.
